azyungâl
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Après la Bataille des 5 Armées, Belladona Baggins pensait ne jamais revoir Thorïn. Mais le Destin en a décidé autrement... AU et Genderbend, pairing fem!Bilbo/Thorïn FIC TERMINÉE!
1. prologue

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un trou vivait une Hobbite. En règle générale, les Hobbits aimaient vivre en famille, souvent très nombreuse. Pourtant, cette Hobbite-ci vivait seule. N'allez pas imaginer par-là que c'était une vieille fille, acariâtre et désagréable. Non, c'était une jeune Hobbite tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmante, avec de longues boucles d'un châtain presque blond, de grands yeux verts rieurs, un joli visage rond au nez retroussé piqueté de taches de rousseur, et une toison épaisse et douce toujours soigneusement peignée sur le dessus des pieds. C'était une hobbite très cossue, qui s'appelait Baggins. Belladona Baggins, fille de la fameuse Belladona Took. Et c'était précisément à cause de son côté Took que Mistress Baggins vivait seule à Bag-End. Parce que les membres de la famille Took avaient parfois des aventures, chose fort peu convenable, et que c'était précisément ce qui était arrivé à Bella Baggins, près de huit ans auparavant. Quand la jeune Belladona, à peine âgée de vingt-cinq ans, avait disparu dans la nature après avoir dévalé en courant, sans chapeau, sans ombrelle, et sans mouchoir, les cheveux aux vents, la pente qui menait à la colline de Bag-End. Et quand tout le monde l'avait crue morte, elle était revenue à l'improviste, à dos de poney, avait repris sa vie tranquille de jeune Hobbite convenable, au nez et à la barbe de ses cousins Sackville-Baggins qui auraient adoré récupérer Bag-End, et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Rien n'avait fondamentalement changé pour elle, si ce n'est que sa réputation était irrémédiablement perdue. Et donc, elle devint, par-là, infréquentable. Il est sans doute regrettable de préciser que Bella s'en moquait pas mal.

Huit années s'étaient écoulées, depuis que les Nains avaient reconquis Erebor, que Thorïn Oakenshield étais Roi sous la Montagne, que le dragon Smaug était mort, qu'Azog le Profanateur avait trouvé la mort à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et que Bella Baggins était rentrée dans la Comté. Et l'ex-Cambrioleuse s'ennuyait à mort. Son côté Took commençait sérieusement à protester contre cette inaction forcée. Gandalf passait la voir de temps en temps, parfois accompagné d'un Nain ou deux, mais le temps qui s'écoulait entre chacune de ces visites semblaient à la Hobbite de plus en plus long au fil des années, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre aventure depuis le jour où, quelques semaines après son retour, elle avait poursuivi Lobelia Sackville-Baggins dans tout Hobbiton, armée d'une énorme poêle en fonte (d'authentique fabrication naine et offerte par Bombur), en hurlant des insultes en Khûzdul (apprises auprès de Fili et Kili), dans le but de récupérer une partie de son argenterie que sa cousine avait eu la très mauvaise idée de s'approprier. Les Sackville-Baggins, pour leur part, n'avaient jamais voulu admettre que la Hobbite qui avait repris sa place à Bag-End était la véritable Belladona, et quelque part, c'était vrai.

Physiquement, elle avait changé, c'était indiscutable. Elle avait un peu forci au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine, mais cela ne la desservait pas, au contraire. Mais le principal changement était ailleurs. Elle était devenue plus silencieuse, moins exubérante. Moins naïve aussi. Et il y avait une dureté et une tristesse assez inhabituelle dans son regard.

De nombreux jeunes Hobbits, séduit par ces changements qui n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, (et aussi parce que la rumeur s'était répandue qu'elle était revenue fabuleusement riche de son voyage), l'avaient demandée en mariage. Mais elle les avait éconduits (à coup de poêlon pour les plus entreprenants), et sa froideur avait découragé les autres. La raison était simple. Bella était amoureuse. Et malheureuse. Ses rêves étaient envahis par un certain Nain aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux trop bleus. Un Nain pour lequel elle aurait donné sa vie. Mais Bella avait vite compris que face à l'Arkenstone, elle ne faisait pas le poids, et que Thorïn Oakenshield n'aimait personne. Elle avait mis longtemps à l'admettre, et n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi douloureux.

C'est pourquoi elle était retournée s'enterrer dans la Comté. Elle avait eu son lot de _souffrance_ pour le restant de ses jours.

Malheureusement pour elle, Belladona Baggins n'avait pas fini de souffrir.


	2. souffrance

**Chapitre 2**

Bella revenait d'une promenade à Bree lorsqu'ils la capturèrent. C'était dans les sous-bois, et elle sentit leur présence avant de les voir. Comme tous les Hobbits, elle avait l'ouïe très fine, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait son Anneau magique. Elle sut qu'elle était suivie en entendant le bruissement caractéristique des feuilles mortes sous plusieurs pas lourds, et la peur s'insinua en elle comme un serpent glacé lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule en forêt, loin des habitations, et que son Anneau et son épée Sting était hors de sa portée.

Elle choisit la seule option qui lui restait. La fuite. Elle lâcha son panier de provision et courut droit devant elle, sans s'arrêter, son cœur cognant follement dans sa poitrine, le sang battant à ses tempes. Elle courait si vite qu'elle ne put éviter l'obstacle qui se dressa brusquement devant elle sur la route, et s'y heurta de plein fouet. Le choc la projeta en arrière sur le sol, à moitié assommée. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la vision brouillée, le goût métallique de son sang lui emplissant la bouche, elle eut juste le temps, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, d'apercevoir le visage défiguré et grimaçant de la grande créature difforme et noirâtre qu'elle avait heurtée, bientôt rejoint dans son champ de vision troublé par d'autres faces de cauchemar semblables. Elle voulut crier, n'y parvint pas. Une main énorme et crasseuse se pressa sur sa bouche et son nez, la submergeant d'une abominable odeur de pourriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Des Orcs, songea-t-elle avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

Bella se réveilla dans le noir complet. Sa tête la lançait terriblement, et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle tenta de se lever, mais n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose de froid et de métallique lui maintenait les poignets dans le dos, et elle sentait de la pierre rugueuse sous ses doigts.

La réalité la rattrapa de plein fouet. Enchaînée. Prisonnière. Elle se débattit comme une folle, jusqu'à sentir les fers entailler ses poignets jusqu'à l'os, et que le sang coule le long de ses doigts. La nausée et le désespoir la submergèrent et elle vomit dans le noir.

Elle était seule. _Seule!_

Bella ne sut jamais combien de temps elle attendit, tremblante, dans les ténèbres les plus complètes. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait peur. Et puis elle entendit soudain des pas lourds, une lourde porte grincer, des mains rugueuses et froides l'agripper, retirer ses chaînes et la soulever comme un sac. Elle se débattit, jura, mordit. En vain. La créature, un Orc, à l'odeur, la traîna dans le noir le long d'un tunnel de pierre grossièrement taillée, percé de portes grillagées, sentant la mort et la pourriture. Et puis Bella entendit les hurlements. Des cris déchirants. Inhumains. Porteurs d'une souffrance sans nom. Entrecoupés de sons gutturaux, de rires grossiers et de claquements de fouets. La Hobbite entraperçut des rougeoiements de feux derrière les grilles. Des taches de sang tout à fait significatives sur les murs et le sol. Il ne fallait pas être d'une intelligence très développée pour imaginer ce qu'il se passait derrière ces grilles. Alors elle referma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, et pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et ne plus entendre les cris. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et dut se résoudre à les laisser résonner dans sa tête jusqu'au bout.

Elle garda les yeux obstinément fermés jusqu'à ce que le geôlier Orc la jette au sol et que sa tête heurte douloureusement le sol de pierre. Alors elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit d'abord les pieds. Enormes, osseux, griffus. Puis le corps, immense, musclé, bardé de cicatrices abominables et vêtu d'une armure de métal noire et distordue, souillée de sang séché. Puis le visage, brûlé, défiguré, d'une pâleur malsaine, surmonté d'un crâne de Warg ensanglanté aux crocs ébréchés. Un visage désagréablement familier. Elle faillit hurler. C'était impossible. Monstrueux.

- Azog le Profanateur ? murmura-t-elle.

La créature éclata d'un long rire cruel.

- Le nom de mon père ne t'es pas inconnu, Semie-Homme?

Il lui donna un coup de pied. Bella se recroquevilla sur le sol. Elle entendit distinctement ses côtes craquer sous l'impact. L'Orc pâle s'agenouilla et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Je suis Rhog, fils d'Azog le Profanateur, et frère de Bolg. Retiens bien mon nom, misérable créature, c'est le dernier que tu apprendras.

Il avait une lame noire, courte et dentelée à la main. Bella ferma les yeux. Il allait l'égorger ici. Elle allait mourir. Les paupières closes, elle refusa que sa dernière vision soit celle du visage grimaçant de son bourreau. Elle se concentra sur l'image d'un certain Nain aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux trop bleus.

L'Orc pâle lui tira violemment la tête en arrière et elle serra les dents dans l'attente de la sensation du froid de l'acier sur sa gorge. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ne comprenait plus. Et puis elle sentit la lame glisser sur sa nuque, et les cheveux céder et glisser par terre le long de son dos.

- Non. Pas ça. Pas mes cheveux, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa coquetterie féminine se révolta. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux fermés le long de ses joues sales. Elle avait tellement eu de mal à les laisser pousser...

- Thorïn aime mes cheveux. Il me l'a dit, hurla-t-elle mentalement. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais l'Orc était bien trop fort pour elle.

L'image du Nain tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête tandis que les mèches douces cédaient sous la lame. L'Orc allait sans douceur, ne négligeant aucune occasion de lui arracher le cuir chevelu. La Hobbite ne rouvrit ses yeux que lorsqu'il la lâcha et qu'elle retomba par terre, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Rhog ramassa négligemment les boucles blondes grossièrement coupées.

- Envoyez ça au Roi Nain, gronda-t-il en les jetant à un gobelin particulièrement difforme qui se tenait derrière lui. Bella releva la tête à cette phrase. Thorïn. Ils allaient s'en prendre à Thorïn.

- Thorïn ne vous donnera rien pour moi, croassa-t-elle. A ses propres oreilles, cela sonnait comme une condamnation à mort. L'Orc pâle sourit. D'un sourire de malade. Le même que celui de son dégénéré de père. Il se pencha et caressa doucement sa joue, la griffant légèrement au passage. La Hobbite frissonna de terreur et de dégoût à ce contact.

- Crois-tu, Semie-Homme?

Il fit signe au geôlier. Le sourire que les deux Orcs échangèrent lui fit craindre le pire. Le geôlier se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un regard équivoque.

- Amuse-toi bien, fit Rhog sur un ton doucereux. Mais ne l'abîme pas trop quand même.

L'Orc pâle disparut par l'entrée du tunnel, suivi de son sbire portant les cheveux coupés de Bella, la laissant seule avec le geôlier. L'Orc la souleva par le col de sa chemise pour la mettre debout, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Elle retomba lamentablement à genoux sur le sol. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces, lui fendant la lèvre au passage de sa main griffue. Sonnée, la Hobbite se laissa soulever et traîner vers les cellules. Bella tressaillit à peine en entendant à nouveau les hurlements. Elle ne réagit pas davantage quand il la suspendit au plafond par les poignets. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la Montagne Solitaire. Vers Thorïn.

Mais ensuite même le Nain ne put rester présent dans son esprit quand il commença à la torturer. Il n'y eut plus rien dans son esprit. Rien d'autre que la souffrance et l'écho des craquements de ses os brisés, le claquement du fouet orné de pointes de fer, l'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée, et la sensation froide du métal entaillant sa chair atrocement lentement, et les hurlements qu'elle mêla à ceux qui résonnaient déjà dans les cachots. Il n'y eut plus rien, avant le noir qui l'avala après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, et les ténèbres qu'elle accueillit avec un soulagement indicible.


	3. dilemne

**Chapitre 3**

Thorïn Oakenshield regardait fixement les pauvres mèches châtain clair tachées de sang étalées devant lui. Le brouhaha dans la salle du Conseil d'Erebor lui parvenait comme à distance. Il entendait juste distinctement les sanglots du trop jeune et sensible petit Ori. Thorïn ne voyait plus rien. Pour la première fois de son existence, il faisait face à un problème qui lui semblait insoluble. Même la décision de reconquérir Erebor lui avait semblé facile à prendre en comparaison.

La Cambrioleuse en échange de la tête du Roi sous la Montagne. Voilà ce qu'exigeais Rhog. Le fils d'Azog le Profanateur croyait tenir sa vengeance, dans sa folie et son orgueil démesuré.

Tuer ou livrer Thorïn pour sauver la Hobbite était impensable. Le chantage en était d'autant plus odieux, et le Conseil des Nains refusait catégoriquement d'envisager cette option.

Que valait, après tout, la vie d'une simple Cambrioleuse comparée à celle d'un Roi Nain?

Mais pour Thorïn, comme pour ses douze anciens compagnons de route, il ne s'agissait pas d'une Hobbite quelconque. Il s'agissait d'une amie, d'une sœur d'arme. De _leur_ Cambrioleuse. Et il était hors de question de la laisser mourir aux mains des Orcs.

Le Roi d'Erebor se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Il se sentait _coupable_. Et il détestait cela. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la Hobbite.

_Belladona_.

C'était sa faute. A lui et à personne d'autre. Si Bella était restée à Erebor, en sécurité, au lieu de rentrer dans la Comté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais elle était partie à cause de lui. De lui seul. Et de l'Arkenstone, cette pierre maudite sur laquelle il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir posé les yeux.

Il se remémora les yeux d'un vert si particulier de Bella. Son rire cristallin. Le délicat roulement de ses hanches. Sa candeur presque naïve. Sa désarmante gentillesse. L'infime parfum de frangipane qui accompagnait tous ses mouvements.

Mahal, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Si elle mourrait, il en serait responsable. Et il ne pouvait accepter cette idée. Ne serait-ce parce que cela signifiait ne plus jamais la revoir. Et la seule chose qui lui resterait alors d'elle serait ces pauvres mèches de cheveux châtain maculées d'un sang dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Thorïn sourit tristement. Il les avait aimés, ces cheveux indisciplinés et soyeux, qui semblaient s'évertuer, quoi qu'elle fasse, à s'évader de toute forme de coiffure. Il serra le poing en songeant que si l'Orc qui avait commit le sacrilège de les couper lui tombait entre les mains, il se ferait un plaisir de le scalper et plus si affinités.

La voix sonore de Fili le ramena à la réalité. Son neveu aux cheveux blonds, récemment marié à Sigrid, fille de Bard l'Archer, frappait du poing sur la table.

-Il faut organiser une expédition, tuer les Orcs et la ramener. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Chaque minute que nous passons ici à tergiverser réduit nos chances de la revoir vivante.

- Ôtez-vous cette idée saugrenue de votre tête folle, jeune Maître Nain!

Thorïn arqua un sourcil. Gandalf. Depuis quand le vieil Istari était-il là? Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Si nous tentons quelque chose, ils la tueront, renchérit le vieux Balïn, le visage fermé. Et si nous accédons à leur requête, non seulement nous perdons Thorïn, ce qui est hors de question, mais ils la tueront quand même. Nous savons ce que vaut la parole d'un Orc. Bella est condamnée, quoi que nous fassions.

Thorïn ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Quoi qu'il fasse. Il l'avait perdu, par sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de l'admettre? L'image de la Hobbite s'interposant entre lui et Azog s'imposa à lui. Elle avait défié l'Orc pâle pour le protéger, alors même qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter, et aucune raison particulière de la faire. Il lui devait la vie, et cette dette n'avait toujours pas été payée. Or Thorïn Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire et héritier de Durïn, payait toujours ses dettes.

Alors il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se leva doucement, profitant de ce que personne ne faisait attention à lui, l'assistance étant trop occupée à se quereller, et ramassa les mèches de cheveux devant lui. Il enfouit son visage contre elles. L'odeur de frangipane était ténue, mais toujours présente. Thorïn y vit un signe d'espoir. Il s'éclipsa sans bruit.

- Et moi, je vous dis qu'il faut tenter quelque chose, martela le jeune Kili, épaulant son frère. Si elle est condamnée de toute façon, qu'a-t-on à perdre?

Sa fiancée, la rousse elfe Tauriel, ambassadrice du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood, l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je pense qu'à ce stade, c'est au Roi sous la Montagne de trancher, fit remarquer Dwalïn.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. Et pour cause. La place du roi était vide.

- L'imbécile, soupira Gandalf.

**Voilà, voilà ! C'est ma première fanfic et j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, voire plus si j'ai le temps.**

**Reviews (puppy eyes^^)? Vos conseils sont les bienvenus ) **


	4. infiltration

**Chapitre 4**

_Ils ne lui posaient pas de question. Ils s'amusaient avec elle, tout simplement. Le geôlier, la plupart du temps. Parfois d'autres Orcs. Rhog était venu, une fois. Juste pour regarder. Et cette fois-ci avait été la pire. Un concours pour élire celui qui serait le plus inventif. Pas au point de la tuer, non. Mais il s'en était fallu de peu._

_Elle avait l'impression que son corps et son esprit partaient en lambeaux, ce qui était en partie vrai, du moins pour le corps. Sa conscience du temps qui passait se limitait à la certitude que les séances de torture étaient toujours à la même heure. Un point d'ancrage en quelque sorte. Elle ne distinguait plus le jour de la nuit, le sommeil de l'éveil, le passé du présent. Bella avait espéré au début que ce n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller chez elle, à Bag-End. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi réel._

_Parfois, elle n'était même plus sûre de savoir qui elle était. Se rappeler de son prénom lui semblait un effort démesuré. Elle se raccrochait alors à des lambeaux de souvenirs qu'elle refusait de perdre. Le rire de Fili. Les dessins d'Ori. La cuisine de Bombur. La chapka ridicule que Bofur s'obstinait à porter. Les yeux glacés de Thorïn. Elle ne savait plus qui était qui, à quel partie de son passé ils appartenaient. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier._

_Bella n'avait plus la force de bouger ou même de crier. Dans une semi-inconscience permanente, recroquevillée sur le sol glacé, elle ne retrouvait un semblant de lucidité et de combativité que lors des séances de tortures, aussitôt étouffé par la souffrance atroce provoqués par les instruments fouillant sa chair. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, brisée, seulement capable de ressasser des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer._

Dol Guldur. L'Orc qui avait apporté les cheveux de Bella venait de Dol Guldur. Monté sur son poney, Thorïn observait la forteresse en ruine à distance. Cet endroit le révulsait. Même l'air y était malsain. Le Nain savait que le Nécromancien en avait été chassé, mais le fait que des Orcs y soient retournés prouvait que l'endroit n'avait rien perdu de sa malfaisance.

- Fichus Elfes, maugréa Thorïn. Infichus de faire leur travail correctement.

Il distinguait du mouvement dans les ruines. Des silhouettes trop caractéristiques pour être autre chose que des Orcs. Ils étaient étonnamment peu nombreux. Des survivants de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, probablement. Thorïn mit pied à terre et attacha le poney à un arbre. Puis il dégaina Orcrist et se dirigea prudemment en direction des ruines, avançant silencieusement entre les arbres. Il était hors de question pour lui d'attaquer de front et de passer par le large pont de pierre menant à l'entrée principale. Il se ferait immanquablement repérer et cela signerait son arrêt de mort, et celui de la Hobbite par la même occasion. Mieux valait une infiltration discrète.

Il contourna la forteresse par le sud à la recherche d'un autre accès, et repéra ce qui semblait être une fenêtre basse, à quelques pieds du sol. Thorïn commença à escalader le mur de pierres. Les blocs de granit lui écorchaient les mains, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il se hissa sur le rebord de pierre et reprit son souffle un moment, avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, l'épée au clair, plaqué contre la muraille. Il chemina dans le noir sans croiser personne, dans un véritable dédale de couloirs, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Le silence des lieux n'était troublé que par l'écho lugubre de ses propres pas. Puis il aperçut une lueur rougeoyante dans les ténèbres.

Thorïn perçut des voix et se figea, se renfonçant contre la muraille. Des Orcs. Il voyait leurs ombres se mouvoir dans la lumière. En grand nombre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la garde d'Orcrist. Une voix dominait toutes les autres. Une voix qu'il _connaissait_. Ces sons gutturaux, barbares. Ce langage chargé des pires atrocités. _Azog_. Ou plutôt, son fils, Rhog. La haine déferla en lui comme une vague brûlante. Il toucha du bout des doigts les cheveux doux dans sa poche. Cette _chose_ s'en était pris à Bella. Thorïn prit une grande inspiration et s'avança dans la lumière.


	5. face à face

**Chapitre 5**

_La fièvre la dévorait. Elle avait mal. La plus infime parcelle de son être hurlait de souffrance. Bella avait hurlé, supplié qu'on l'achève et que tout cela s'arrête. Alors ils avaient redoublé de violence. Elle avait conscience de n'avoir plus un centimètre carré de peau intacte. Tous ses os étaient brisés ou fêlés. Le moindre gémissement déchirait ses cordes vocales à vif. Mais à la souffrance physique s'ajoutait celle de l'esprit et c'était sans doute le plus douloureux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de visage. Ils y avaient pris un malin plaisir. Même si elle survivait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir._

_Son corps s'engourdissait lentement. Malgré cela, malgré la fièvre, elle se sentait étrangement lucide. Bella comprit. Elle sut avec certitude qu'elle était en train de mourir. Étonnamment, son esprit assimila l'information avec un certain soulagement._

_- Merci, ô Valars, songea-t-elle. Tout cela va bientôt cesser._

_Elle eut une pensée pour Thorïn. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que la fièvre ne la reprenne et qu'elle ne bascule dans l'inconscience._

- Nous voici donc enfin face à face, Thorïn fils de Thraïn.

Le Roi sous la Montagne ressera sa prise sur Orcrist. Le cercle des Orcs s'était refermé autour de lui et de Rhog. Sa retraite était coupée.

- Où est la Hobbite?

L'Orc pâle se mit à ricaner, imité par ses sbires, en une insupportable cacophonie.

- Elle était persuadée que tu ne viendrais pas, Nain.

_Etait. Pourquoi parlait-il de Bella au passé?_

- C'est si fragile, ces petites bêtes-là, poursuivit l'Orc.

Thorïn serra les dents. Il n'était pas assez fou pour croire que l'Orc respecterait les termes de sa proposition, mais peut-être valait-il mieux que Rhog le croit naïf.

- Je suis venu. Vous avez ce que vous voulez, alors laissez-la partir.

Rhog rit à gorge déployée. Un rire hystérique. Fou. Empli d'un plaisir sadique.

- Pauvre fou! Elle est en train de mourir, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas!

C'en fut trop pour Thorïn. Il sauta à la gorge de l'Orc.

**Salut à toutes!**

**merci pour vos reviews (surtout julindy et lolitanaturella), je suis contente que mon histoire plaise**

**pour celles qui veulent savoir à quoi ressemblerait Bella, je pensais à Emilia Clarke ou à Ginnifer Goodwin, elles ont le même côté tout mignon et adorable que Martin Freeman.**

**Les autres chapitres arriveront bientôt et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une histoire qui finit bien j'espère juste que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC**

**à plus^^**


	6. bataille

**Chapitre 6**

Orcrist fendit l'air et heurta le cimeterre du fils d'Azog dans un grand fracas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Nain, rugit l'Orc, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre dans l'Autre Monde.

Rhog était rapide et puissant. Thorïn savait que même si, par chance, il arrivait à le tuer, le cercle des Orcs se jetterait sur lui et le mettrait en pièce. C'était un combat à mort. Sans espoir. Le Nain parait les coups de l'Orc pâle, usant de toute la virtuosité dont il était capable. Visiblement, Rhog ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer autant de résistance. Thorïn parvint à faire reculer son adversaire jusqu'au bord du cercle. Soudain, il vit le pommeau du cimeterre filer vers sa tête. Il leva instinctivement Orcrist. Trop lentement. Le manche de l'arme heurta sa pommette avec un craquement semblable à celui de la glace gelée. Sous la force du coup, Thorïn fut projeté au sol, des taches lumineuses dansant devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, sonné. Sa vision se brouilla et il sentit du sang frais couler sur sa joue. Orcrist tinta sur la pierre, lui échappant des mains.

Thorïn entendit les pas lourds de Rhog derrière lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas. L'Orc lui aggripa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

- Veux-tu que je te confie un secret, Nain?

Thorïn serra les dents et frappa du poing derrière lui, s'écorchant les phalanges sur le plastron de l'Orc.

- Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_Comment osait-il?_

L'Orc ressera sa prise sur ses cheveux. Son visage était tout proche de celui du Nain. Thorïn tendit désespérément le bras vers Orcrist.

- Elle était amoureuse de toi. Rageant, n'est-ce pas?

Thorïn vit le visage de Bella danser devant ses yeux. L'haleine pourrie de l'Orc lui arrivait en plein dans la figure. Les doigts du Nain effleurèrent la garde de l'épée elfique.

- Elle t'aimait, et elle était persuadée que tu ne viendrais pas pour elle, Oakenshield. Je crois qu'en fin de compte c'est ça qui l'a tuée.

Thorïn parvint à refermer ses doigts sur le pommeau d'Orcrist. Si l'Orc le lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde...

- _Tu_ l'as tuée, Oakenshield.

_Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'est pas morte._

- Je serais cruel, je te laisserais vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Estime-toi chanceux, Nain.

Rhog leva son cimeterre pour l'abattre sur la gorge découverte du Nain. Thorïn ignora la douleur qui lui vrilla le cuir chevelu quand il s'arracha à la poigne de l'Orc d'une bruque torsion. Il roula sur le sol, évitant la lame qui s'enfonça dans la pierre en sifflant à un poil de sa tête, tranchant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs.

Dans sa surprise, l'Orc se figea quelques secondes. Ce fut suffisant. Se relevant souplement, Thorïn le décapita d'un long mouvement fluide d'Orcrist. La tête de Rhog vola dans les airs et rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol, aspergeant les Orcs tout autour de sang noir. Le corps resta debout quelques instants avant de s'affaisser lentement, d'abord sur les genoux, puis par terre.

Il y eut un silence. Lourd. Glacé. Interminable. Puis les Orcs se mirent à hurler. Des lames jaillirent de toute part de leurs fourreaux. Ils déferlèrent sur Thorïn comme une seule et unique créature folle de rage.

Le Nain ferma les yeux. Il leva Orcrist, attendant les lames qui devaient immanquablement le mettre en pièces. Rien ne vint.

Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné d'être encore en vie. Les Orcs s'étaient à nouveau figés. Une rumeur inquiétante enflait, se répercutant dans les couloirs et les salles de pierre de la forteresse. Un fracas de métal mêlés à des cris.

- EREBOR!

L'armée des Nains était arrivée, enfonçant les lignes Orc prises au dépourvu, investissant la forteresse et créant une pagaille indescriptible.

Une vague d'adrénaline parcourut les veines de Thorïn. Hurlant comme un démon, il se jeta dans la mêlée, prenant à revers les Orcs qui avaient commis l'erreur monumentale de se désintéresser de lui pendant un instant.


	7. Illusions

**Chapitre 7 **

_Bella émergea de son sommeil comateux. A travers la fièvre qui la brûlait, elle percevait des sons étranges. Des hurlements et des chocs de lames. Des souvenirs remontèrent brusquement vers sa conscience. Elle connaissait ces sons. Elle les avait déjà entendus. Quand? Où? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Peut-être n'étais-ce que la fièvre et la douleur qui la faisaient délirer. Après tout, elle avait bien entendu des oiseaux chanter alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ce n'était pas réel. Plus rien de ce que ses sens pouvaient lui apprendre ne l'était._

Au hasard de la mêlée, Thorïn aperçut Kili, flanqué de Tauriel, décochant flèche sur flèche, et Fili, qui faisait tournoyer ses épées, un rictus sauvage sur le visage. Il vit Dwalïn, Nori, Dori, Gloïn, Oïn, Bifur et Bofur. Même le gros Bombur, le vieux Balïn et le trop jeune Ori étaient là. Même cette idiote d'elfe qu'il supportait par affection pour son neveu. Pour une fois, il était presque content de la voir.

- THORÏN!

Kili le fixait, pointant le doigt dans sa direction. Il tourna la tête. Un Orc arrivait droit sur lui, l'épée levée. Trop tard pour l'éviter. Thorïn rentra la tête dans les épaules et leva Orcrist pour parer le coup. Qui ne vint jamais. Une lame jaillit en crissant de la poitrine de l'Orc, dans une gerbe de sang noir. Le monstre s'effondra. Derrière lui se tenait Gandalf.

- Et Bella?

Thorïn secoua négativement la tête.

- Les cachots sont à l'étage en dessous, lança le vieil Istari, avant de décapiter un autre Orc d'un grand revers de Glamdring.

L'attention de Thorïn fut attirée par un Orc qui s'enfuyait discrètement dans la direction indiquée par Gandalf. Les cachots. _Bella._ Une sensation glacée prit place dans son estomac. Thorïn se rua à la poursuite de l'Orc, se taillant un chemin dans la mêlée à grand coups d'épée.

_Les bruits s'étaient tus. Il n'y avait plus que le silence oppressant et les battements de son propre cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. La sensation de la pierre glacée contre sa joue lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait mieux. Physiquement et mentalement. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. La fin était proche. Elle allait enfin cesser de souffrir._

_Un son familier se fit soudain entendre. Un son qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître et à craindre. Le pas du geôlier. Elle ne supporterait pas une autre séance de torture, elle le savait. Une nouvelle vague de fièvre la submergea. Elle essaya désespérément d'ouvrir le seul œil valide qui lui restait. N'y parvint pas. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle se sentit s'enfoncer lentement dans les ténèbres. C'était donc ça. La Mort. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait souri en songeant qu'il arrivait trop tard et qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelle occasion de s'amuser._

_La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Bella se prépara à sentir les mains rugueuses et froides l'agripper. Mais au lieu de cela, elle fut prise dans une étreinte chaude, soulevée dans des bras puissants. Elle se sentait légère. Elle se sentait bien. Elle partait. _

_-Bella!_

_Son nom lui parvint comme dans un écho lointain. Elle connaissait cette voix. La Hobbit usa de ses dernières forces pour entrouvrir son œil valide. Avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne, elle entraperçut des yeux bleus glacés étrangement familiers qui se penchaient sur elle. Elle entendit des mots qu'elle ne comprenait plus mais qui l'apaisèrent. Mais ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion._

_- Pauvre folle, songea-t-elle avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Thorïn n'est pas là. Thorïn ne sera jamais là._


	8. culpabilité

**Chapitre 8**

Le tunnel était plongé dans le noir. Mais Thorïn était un Nain, habitué aux couloirs sombres de la Montagne et aux mines. Et si en surface, à sa grande honte, il n'avait strictement aucun sens de l'orientation, sous terre, en revanche, personne ne pouvait le semer. Surtout pas un Orc. Surtout pas quand Belladona Baggins était en danger de mort.

Le Couloir était percé de grilles et empestait la pourriture, le sang et la mort. Thorïn rattrapa l'Orc au moment où il atteignait une cellule un peu à l'écart des autres. La créature n'eut pas la moindre chance de se défendre. Orcrist le transperça avec tant de force qu'elle passa au travers du bois, le maintenant debout, cloué contre la porte. Le Nain dut s'y prendre à deux mains pour dégager la lame. L'Orc s'effondra au sol, un rictus surpris figé à jamais sur son faciès repoussant.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Thorïn eut une hésitation. Etait-il vraiment prêt à savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière les planches cerclées de fer? Bella était à l'intérieur, il en était persuadé. Mais était-elle en vie ou ne restait-il d'elle qu'un cadavre déjà froid qui le regarderait sans le voir, une accusation muette dans ses yeux vides? Et si elle était en vie, dans quel état?

Thorïn referma les doigts sur les cheveux dans sa poche et les serra à s'en faire mal aux jointures. Il se sentait lâche. Lâche, et coupable au-delà de toute mesure. Au loin, les échos de la bataille avaient disparus. Il en déduisit que les Nains avaient remporté la victoire. Mais à quel prix.

Le Nain fit sauter la serrure, et enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Immédiatement, une odeur de sang séché et de chair brûlée le prit à la gorge. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre du cachot. Thorïn crut d'abord que la cellule était vide. Les murs étaient éclaboussés de taches brunâtres plus ou moins récentes dont l'origine ne faisait guère de doute. Il fit un pas en avant. Et distingua la frêle forme ramassée sur elle-même dans un des angles. Il lâcha Orcrist qui tinta sur le sol avec un petit bruit glaçant. Le Roi sous la Montagne eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle respirait.

Il se précipita en s'effondra à genoux. Et fut submergé par l'horreur.

_Par Mahal, non. Tout mais pas ça. Ce n'est pas possible._

Il avait déjà vu ce que les Orcs étaient capables de faire. Mais _rien_ ne l'avait préparé à _ça_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la pauvre chose défigurée et méconnaissable qu'il avait dans les bras avait un jour été Belladona Baggins.

Les cheveux autrefois si doux et soyeux pendaient en courtes mèches crasseuses et souillées de sang, d'une couleur difficilement identifiable. L'un de ses yeux était si enflé que la peau autour était devenue noire. L'autre semblait intact, si l'on exceptait une entaille déchiquetée traversant le front et l'arcade sourcilière en diagonale et descendant jusqu'à la pommette. On apercevait l'os par endroit. Le nez était cassé, et on lui avait coupé les coins de la bouche jusqu'aux pommettes en une grotesque parodie de sourire. Pas un centimètre de peau n'avait été épargnée, et lorsqu'elle n'était pas brûlée, entaillée ou arrachée, elle était devenue violette à cause des coups reçus. On avait gravé au couteau sur tout son corps des runes et des symboles divers en langage noir du Mordor. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entaillés jusqu'à l'os, et ses doigts brisés de telle sorte que les os percent la peau formaient des angles aléatoires, de même qu'un de ses genoux.

La peau de la Hobbite était brûlante. Sa respiration était pénible, laborieuse, hachée.

- Bella, est-ce que vous m'entendez?

Elle eut un spasme. Son œil intact s'ouvrit fugitivement. La pupille était immense et avait presque entièrement dévoré le vert de ses iris.

- Bella! Je suis là, c'est terminé, je…

Thorïn réalisa qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Le regard était trouble, fiévreux. Aveugle. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

La Hobbite referma la paupière. Sa tête roula en arrière.

- Non! S'affola Thorïn.

_Non. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça._

Il ne percevait plus aucune respiration. Thorïn s'aperçut que ses mains se teintaient peu à peu de sang. Un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Il regarda fixement ses mains rougies.

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça._

Il n'avait pas tenu les instruments de torture, mais c'était tout comme.

_Je l'ai tuée._

_Meurtrier. _Le mot tournait sans fin dans sa tête. Il s'aperçut que ses joues étaient humides. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré?

Le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et Bella dans ses bras. Il l'avait _perdue_. A jamais.

- Thorïn.

_Je l'ai tuée. Je l'ai tuée. Je l'ai tuée_.

- THORÏN!

Il rouvrit les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard rempli de compassion de Gandalf. Derrière le vieux mage, ses compagnons se pressaient à la porte de la cellule.

- Je l'ai tuée, Gandalf.

Il ressera l'étreinte de ses bras sur le corps de la Hobbite, la berçant doucement.

- Elle n'est pas morte, Thorïn!

- ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR! ELLE EST MORTE! MORTE, VOUS ENTENDEZ? ET C'EST MOI QUI L'AI TUEE! Hurla-t-il soudain, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

- Elle respire, Thorïn. Faiblement, certes, mais elle respire.

Thorïn sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Kili.

- Nous la sauverons, mon Oncle.

**Pfiouuu. Chapitre très difficile à écrire. j'ai été très sadique, je pense.**

**Mais ça se finit sur une note positive, non?**

**à +**


	9. réveil

**Chapitre 9**

Thorïn observait d'un oeil morne la frêle silhouette couverte de bandages perdue dans le grand lit blanc. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient ramené Bella à Erebor, et cela lui avait semblé une éternité. Si le corps de la Hobbite se remettait lentement, si ses plaies cicatrisaient sans s'infecter, si ses os brisés se remettaient en place grâce aux soins conjugués d'Oïn, Tauriel et Gandalf, elle ne se réveillait pas.

Selon Gandalf, elle était physiquement hors de danger. Quoique. Son visage, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, garderait à jamais les horribles traces de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Thorïn suivit du doigt la cicatrice adroitement recousue sur sa joue droite. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Si la Semie-Homme survivait, elle devrait vivre avec cette atroce parodie de sourire perpétuellement affichée sur la figure. Si on ajoutait à cela son œil droit définitivement perdu et toutes les cicatrices irrégulières parsemant son corps, Bella ressemblait désormais davantage à un Orc miniature qu'à une Hobbite.

Thorïn se serait volontiers arraché un œil en punition. Il avait essayé, d'ailleurs. Mais Gandalf l'avait assommé d'un coup de bâton bien placé avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins. Quelque part, cela le soulageait qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Au moins, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle était devenue. Seul Thorïn était condamné à vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes sous les yeux.

_Bella tournoie et rit dans la lumière. L'herbe est fraîche sous ses pieds. Elle se sent légère. Elle se sent bien. Elle est enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle se laisse tomber au sol, les bras en croix. Le parfum de l'herbe coupée et des fleurs froissées la submerge. Le parfum de la Comté. Le soleil caresse doucement sa peau. Le cauchemar est enfin terminé. Elle ferme les yeux. Et la vérité la rattrape de plein fouet._

_Je suis morte. Je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi. _

_Elle rouvre brusquement les paupières. C'est de nouveau le noir complet. La douce chaleur a été remplacée par un froid glacial. Bella sent l'horreur l'envahir comme un poison insidieux. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sanglota dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle était seule. Morte._

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas, Gandalf?

Le vieil Istari s'assit et ferma les yeux. Thorïn lui faisait face, son regard assombri ne présageant rien de bon.

- Elle a peur, Thorïn.

- Pourquoi? Elle est libre et vivante.

- Elle a peur de se réveiller et d'être encore dans les cachots de Dol Guldur. Elle a peur de se réveiller et que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. d'être enfermée dans une illusion. Ce ne sera pas une illusion, mais la vérité, Gandalf, cracha le Nain.

- Laissez-lui le temps, Thorïn, s'emporta le mage. Regardez son visage! Comment pensez-vous qu'elle réagira en découvrant cela?

Thorïn observa la figure ravagée de la Hobbite.

- Elle est forte. Elle l'est même beaucoup plus que moi.

- Vous n'avez jamais été torturé par des Orcs. Ce n'est pas seulement son corps qu'ils ont détruit. C'est aussi son esprit.

Thorïn serra les poings.

- Alors utilisez votre magie.

- Elle vivrait cela comme une nouvelle agression et je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Non Thorïn. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. Cela dépend d'elle, et d'elle seule.

_Elle n'a plus de corps. Plus de visage. Elle n'est plus qu'une entité enfermée dans le noir. Parfois elle entend des voix qui lui semblent vaguement familières, mais dont elle ne comprends pas les paroles. Son nom y revient souvent, mais elle n'en est pas sûre. Elle se sent tellement fatiguée...Elle refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Si elle les rouvre, elle verra à nouveau les Orcs, le feu, le fer et la torture. Elle ne veut pas s'éveiller et être victime d'une illusion de plus._

- Tu devrais te reposer mon frère.

Thorïn secoua la tête. Dis posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Je sais ce que cela fait, de perdre l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde. Je l'ai vécu.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Dis.

La Naine sourit tristement avant de quitter la pièce. Au moment de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle fit une pause et se retourna.

- Dans ce cas, mon frère, pourquoi étais-tu près à mourir pour la sauver?

_Pourquoi?_

Thorïn n'avait pas de réponse. Pour payer une dette? Ou peut-être parce que Bella était...

- Azyungâl, murmura-t-il.

Cela lui apparut comme une évidence. Bella étais la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Cella qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Son Unique. La seconde moitié de son âme. Il caressa doucement les cheveux courts qui avaient retrouvé depuis peu leur couleur dorée.

- Je t'interdis de mourir et de m'abandonner. Tu m'entends, Azyungâl?

_- Bella!_

_Encore ces voix. Elle reconnaît cette voix-ci. Les yeux bleus surgissent dans son esprit. Oublier. Ne plus penser à lui. Elle ne le reverra jamais alors à quoi bon?_

_- Belladona Baggins!_

_La voix se fait impérieuse. Le ton est si semblable à celui de Thorïn qu'elle a l'impression que son âme se déchire en deux rien qu'un l'écoutant._

_- Je t'interdis de mourir et de m'abandonner. Tu m'entends, Azyungâl?_

_C'est un ordre cette fois-ci. Le mot Khuzdul résonne sans fin dans son esprit. Elle aime quand Thorïn parle sa langue natale, même si elle n'en comprend pas un mot. Que signifie Azyungâl? Elle ne le sait pas. Elle veut savoir. Mais pour cela il faudrait ouvrir les yeux. Et prendre le risque que ce ne soit qu'une illusion de plus et que sa première vision au réveil soit le faciès grimaçant du geôlier Orc. Et puis, elle a tellement sommeil..._

_Mais la volonté de Thorïn est bien plus forte que la sienne. Alors Bella ouvre les yeux._

**ça y est, Bella est réveillée!**

**j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment alors je pense que je vais me limiter à un chapitre par semaine**

**merci à mes revieweuse préférées Julindy et Lolitanaturella et à toutes celles (et ceux, mais je suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait beaucoup) qui lisent cette histoire.**

**à la prochaine!**


	10. sensations

**Chapitre 10**

La première chose qui la frappa fut la lumière. Un flot de lumière blanche si intense qu'elle dut immédiatement refermer les paupières. Où plutôt, la paupière. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une partie d'elle-même restait dans le noir. La vérité mit un certain temps à l'atteindre.

_J'ai perdu un œil._

Son œil valide étudia son environnement. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Les murs étaient de pierre taillée, ornés de lourdes tapisseries. Elle se trouvait dans un lit dont le matelas souple épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps. Les draps étaient doux sur sa peau nue. Bella tenta de bouger sans y parvenir. Elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un léger gémissement qui mit au supplice sa gorge sèche.

Bella percevait des sons avec de plus en plus de netteté au fur et à mesure qu'elle émergeait de l'inconscience. Des voix. Q'elle comprenait. Elle reconnut la voix chaude et grave de Thorïn, et son cœur se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

_Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais?_

L'autre voix était féminine, douce et fraîche. Elle la reconnaissait aussi. L'Elfe. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom.

_Que fait-elle dans mes cauchemars?_

- Non, Tauriel, je ne prendrais aucun somnifère et encore moins elfique. C'est absolument hors de question.

_Tauriel. C'était ça._

- Allons, Thorïn, ne soyez pas stupide, vous allez tomber raide si vous ne prenez pas un peu de repos.

Cette voix-ci était vieille, emplie d'une sagesse millénaire.

_Gandalf._

- J'irais dormir quand la Semie-Homme sera réveillée, cracha l'illusion qui avait la voix de Thorïn.

_Ils parlent de moi. Où sont les Orcs?_

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, mon frère. Tu te conduis exactement comme Kili quand il doit prendre son bain.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Féminine, chaude et déterminée.

- Je ne prendrais PAS ce médicament, repris Thorïn sur un ton buté.

Bella se força à tourner la tête pour les voir. Son angle mort la gênait. Elle entraperçut le manteau gris de Gandalf.

Le cri de Tauriel lui vrilla les oreilles.

- La Hobbite! Elle a bougé!

Thorïn se retourna lentement. La première chose qu'il vit fut un immense œil vert pâle écarquillé fixé sur lui. Il eut l'impression d'être cloué sur place.

_Elle est revenue._

Gandalf bondit sur la Hobbit avec une agilité que Thorïn n'aurait pas crue possible eu égard à son âge.

- Belladona! Est-ce que vous me voyez?

Oui, elle le voyait. Elle les voyait tous avec une terrible acuité. Et elle voyait surtout l'amour de sa vie qui la fixait de ses yeux trop bleus cernés par le manque de sommeil. Pour une illusion, ils étaient si...réels.

Bella voulut parler mais sa gorge sèche la rappela à l'ordre et elle ne put émettre qu'un coassement rauque.

- De l'eau! Donnez lui de l'eau!

Le vieux mage souleva légèrement la Hobbite, lui soutenant le dos. Il prit le bol que lui tendait Tauriel et le porta aux lèvres de Bella. Ses joues balafrées la lancèrent terriblement quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer le liquide frais. Elle avala trop vite et s'étrangla, recrachant une eau légèrement rougie.

- Doucement, Bella, vous allez vous faire du mal, marmonna Gandalf.

- Elle saigne encore, constata Tauriel.

Bella contempla les taches sur les draps. _Je saigne._

- La cicatrisation de ses joues n'est pas tout à fait terminée.

_Mes joues. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes joues?_

Et puis Bella se rappela de l'atroce sensation du métal froid entaillant la peau de son visage. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler de son œil intact, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots convulsifs.

_Mon visage..._

- La pauvre petite! Vous n'avez pas honte?

Bella se retrouva enveloppée dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante, presque maternelle.

- Mais, Dis...

_Dis. La mère de Fili et Kili._

- Il n'y a pas de "Mais, Dis!" qui tienne!

Thorïn regarda sa sœur bercer la Hobbite doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ce spectacle lui fendait le cœur.

- Va lui chercher quelque chose à manger, Thorïn, au lieu de rester planté là à ne rien faire comme un imbécile!

Thorïn jeta un regard meurtrier à sa cadette avant de quitter la pièce.

Bella le regarda partir à travers un brouillard de larmes. Elle eut l'impression que toute la chaleur et la lumière de la pièce s'en allaient avec lui. Il l'abandonnait. Encore.

_Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi. Reste..._

Elle se remit à pleurer. De rage, de désespoir ou de douleur, elle ne savait pas trop.

- Shh, murmura Dis. C'est fini. Tout ira bien.

**Salut à toutes! Merci à Gokash, Julindy, et Lolitanaturella pour leurs reviews, et aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mis en favoris. Ce chapitre était assez court, donc je pense en mettre un autre en ligne avant la fin de la semaine. Il reste au plus 5 ou 6 chapitres, et bientôt apparaîtra en guest un personnage que vous adorez toutes (ou pas), j'ai nommé (suspense)... Thranduil!**

**à plus^^**


	11. révélation

**Chapitre 1****1**

- Une cuillère pour Aulë.

Bella s'était vite rendu compte que ses doigts fragilisés l'empêchaient de tenir des couverts et donc de se nourrir correctement par elle-même. Elle en était donc réduite à laisser Dis (l'infirmière autoproclamée) lui donner la becquée comme à un bébé.

- Une cuillère pour Mandos.

Dis ressemblait à Thorïn de manière extraordinaire. Un Thorïn plus frêle et avec moins de barbe, mais sensiblement le même caractère. Et les mêmes yeux. Bella aimait bien Dis, même si elle avait tendance à la materner un peu trop, étant donné que ses 2 fils avaient plus du double de l'âge de la Hobbite. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient en commun d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elles aimaient, même si c'était de 2 manières différentes.

- Une cuillère pour Yavanna.

Ses joues la brûlaient toujours lorsqu'elle mâchait, mais elle ne saignait plus, c'était déjà ça. La première chose que Bella avait demandé lorsqu'au bout de quelques jours elle avait été en mesure de formuler une phrase intelligible, avait été un miroir. Elle voulait _savoir_. Bella avait d'abord fermé le seul œil qui lui restait pour se préparer au choc. Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Puis elle avait inspiré à fond et avait regardé. Longtemps. Elle avait effleuré d'un doigt tremblant la..._chose _qui lui faisait face sur la surface polie.

_Ce n'était pas elle._

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette créature borgne et balafrée au sourire grotesque éternellement figée. Et puis elle avait reconnut le regard. Ce regard vert qui était bien le sien. Elle s'était surprise à haïr cet œil qui lui rappelait qu'autrefois elle avait eu un visage. Elle aurait préféré le perdre, comme l'autre. Au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à _voir_. Tout au plus à_ imaginer_. Elle avait pleuré. Mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Une cuillère pour Manwë.

Dis lui enfourna une nouvelle cuillerée de porridge dans la bouche. Elle avala, non sans difficulté. Une question la taraudait depuis des jours, et elle voulait une réponse.

- Dis, que signifie "Azyungâl"?

La Naine se figea, cuillère en l'air, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- "Azyungâl", dit-elle lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin, est un terme très ancien et très important dans la culture Naine. Il n'a pas d'équivalent précis en Langage Commun, mais cela pourrait se traduire par "mon aimée".

_Mon aimée._

- Comme tu le sais peut-être, les Naines sont très peu nombreuses, et une des particularités de notre race est de ne pouvoir aimer d'un véritable amour une seule et unique fois. Un seul et Unique être.

La Naine commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Certains passent leur vie à le chercher. D'autres tombent amoureux d'une femme déjà mariée. C'est pourquoi beaucoup de Nains restent célibataires. Comme mon imbécile de grand frère, d'ailleurs.

- Et vous? demanda Bella.

- Moi?

- L'avez-vous trouvé?

Dis sourit légèrement.

- Elle a le même sourire que Thorïn, songea Bella avec un pincement au cœur.

- J'ai eu cette chance, oui. Mon Unique est le père de Fili et Kili. Il a été tué par des Orcs il y a plus de 50 ans maintenant.

La Hobbite vit la main de Dis se serrer sur un pendentif de métal finement ouvragé qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Tauriel et Sigrid ne sont pas des Naines, observa Bella.

- On ne choisit pas son Unique. Je ne dis pas qu'il est fréquent qu'il appartienne à une autre race, mais c'est possible et ce n'est pas mal vu. Enfin, rajouta-t-elle avec une grimace, dans le cas de Tauriel, ce fut un peu plus compliqué, mais finalement elle est gentille et elle n'est pas aussi hautaine et raciste que la plupart de ses congénères.

La Naine s'assit sur le lit, lissant les plis de sa robe.

- Qui vous a parlé d'Azyungâl, Bella?

La question n'étais pas suspicieuse et posée sans arrière-pensée. Mais Dis était la sœur de Thorïn.

- Je ne sais plus, murmura Bella.

Elle attendit le départ de la Naine pour éclater en sanglots.


	12. rêve

**Chapitre 12**

Assis à son bureau, Thorïn rédigeait un décret sur les lois marchandes en vigueur à Erebor. Les runes dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. Physiquement et moralement. Bella dormait dans la pièce voisine. Elle dormait mal, d'ailleurs. Tout comme lui. Parfois, il l'entendait sangloter la nuit dan son oreiller. Mais il n'allait jamais la voir.

Il avait consciencieusement évité de se retrouver seul avec elle depuis son réveil. Et il savait pourquoi. Il avait_ peur_. Peur de la regarder en face, et de lire de la haine dans ses yeux. Peur qu'elle lui fasse des reproches parfaitement justifiés sur son état et sur sa responsabilité dans ce qui lui était arrivé. Parce qu'il était _coupable_.

Et parce que la Hobbite, dès qu'elle le voyait arriver, se recroquevillait sur elle-même et se refermait comme une huître. Pas en présence des autres. Juste avec lui. Et il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il lisait dans son regard. Il avait cru d'abord que c'était de la peur. Une peur profonde. Viscérale.

_Elle n'a pas peur de moi. Elle a peur de revoir celui qui a failli la tuer, possédé par l'Arkenstone._

Ensuite il avait cru à de la colère. Une colère froide. Glacée, même. Qui pouvait tourner à la haine. Mais Bella n'était pas comme ça et il le savait parfaitement. Elle jetait feu et flamme mais se calmait aussitôt, ayant oublié l'objet de sa fureur. Il ne l'avait vu folle de rage qu'une seule fois, et c'était face à Azog. Et elle lui avait fait peur.

_- Je vous tuerait. Je vous tuerais si vous osez le toucher!_ avait-elle hurlé. Et Thorïn n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'elle aurait mis sa menace à exécution ce jour-là. La flamme qui avait brillé dans les yeux de la Semie-Homme n'était pas celle qu'il voyait à présent.

Alors que lisait-il dans les yeux verts, sinon du désespoir? Un désespoir immense, monstrueux, presque abyssal. Un désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lui-même lors de la Désolation de Smaug. Ou de la mort de Frerïn. Cela faisait encore mal après toutes ces années. Le cœur du Roi se serra en pensant à son petit frère. Son adorable petit frère si insouciant, si maladroit, si attachant...Son gamin de petit frère. Si jeune. Trop jeune pour mourir. Thorïn fut surpris de se rendre compte à quel point Frerïn et Bella se ressemblaient par le caractère. Comme Fili et Frerïn se ressemblaient physiquement.

_Je ne perdrais pas Bella comme j'ai perdu mon frère._

Thorïn posa sa plume et se leva. Ce maudit décret n'était toujours pas rédigé. Mais cela lui importait peu. Rédiger un décret ne lui rendrait pas ce qu'il avait perdu. Il était roi, et il ne pouvait même pas l'ordonner. Alors à quoi bon?

Le Nain se figea. Il percevait distinctement des pleurs. Des sanglots déchirants qui lui vrillaient la tête. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Thorïn prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre de la Hobbite. Il s'assit prudemment sur le lit. Elle dormait. Mais son petit corps frêle était secoué de sanglots convulsifs, et des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses paupières fermées. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible, et ses poings se crispaient violemment sur les draps.

Le Nain lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ses cheveux courts qui commençaient tout juste à repousser.

- Bella? murmura-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était partie. Ailleurs. Là où il ne pouvait pas la suivre.

_La lumière est douce. Tamisée. Il fait chaud. Bella ouvre les yeux. Elle connaît cet endroit. C'est son jardin. Sa maison. Elle se sent bien. Reposée._

_Que c'est-il passé?_

_Elle n'a jamais porté ce genre de vêtements. Une robe de velours rouge brodée d'or. Le décolleté est bien trop plongeant à son goût. Et elle remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Ses bras nus sont lisses et sans défauts. Plus de cicatrices. Et ses cheveux sont longs. Plus longs qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été._

_C'est anormal. Ce n'est pas réel._

_- Tu étais encore partie, Belladona?_

_Cette voix...Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de la hanter?_

_Bella se retourne lentement. Pour croiser les yeux bleus._

_- Thorïn?_

_Il lui sourit._

_- Viens. Les enfants nous attendent._

_Les enfants? Quels enfants?_

_- Bella?_

_L'expression de Thorïn est inquiète. Il lève la main, comme s'il allait lui caresser la joue. Elle recule précipitamment._

_- Tu as encore fais une rechute._

_Le ton de Thorïn est neutre._

_Une rechute? De quoi?_

_Thorïn l'enlace doucement. Surprise, elle se laisse faire. Elle se sent bien. En sécurité._

_- De quoi te souviens-tu?_

_Elle hésite. Se souvenir. De quoi?_

_- Dol Guldur._

_Les yeux du Nain s'assombrissent._

_- C'était il y a dix ans._

_Comment a-t-elle pu oublier dix ans de sa vie?_

_- Les enfants? demande-t-elle, mal à l'aise._

_Des enfants. Elle a des enfants. Avec Thorïn?_

_- Oui. Frerïn, Freya et Thraïn._

_- A quoi ressemblent-ils?_

_Thorïn sourit tristement. Il embrasse le creux de son poignet, et Bella sent la culpabilité l'envahir._

_- Frerïn et Thraïn ont tes yeux. Freya...Freya me ressemble._

_Bella sent une sorte de chaleur agréable se répandre dans ses veines.  
_

_- Ce sont de vrais petits Durïns._

_- Père! Mère!_

_Mère. Bella sent ses yeux se brouiller._

_Une petite fille court vers eux en riant aux éclats. Elle se jette dans les bras de la Semie-Homme. Instinctivement, Bella la serre contre elle._

_Thorïn n'a pas menti. Freya lui ressemble. On dirait une Dis miniature._

_Ma fille. C'est ma fille. Et c'est la sienne aussi._

_Thorïn ébouriffe les cheveux de l'enfant._

_- Où sont tes frères?_

_- Avec Oncle Fili et Tante Sigrid._

_Bella sourit. Dans cette vie-là, elle est heureuse. Elle souhaite que ce soit vrai. Elle le veux tellement._

_Mais le monde s'efface et s'obscurcit déjà. Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

_Bella est de nouveau dans le noir. Elle est seule. Elle a froid._

_- Thorïn, sanglote-t-elle dans les ténèbres._

_Thorïn..._

- Thorïn, gémit Bella dans son sommeil.

- Je suis là, murmura le Nain.

Il se remémora son enfance, quand Frerïn faisait des cauchemars. Il le consolait toujours de la même façon. Il prit la Hobbite dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, caressant ses cheveux courts. Elle se calma peu à peu, crispant un de ses poings sur la chemise de Thorïn.

Le Nain la reposa doucement sur le matelas et tenta de se relever, mais Bella avait tellement serré ses doigts sur son vêtement qu'il lui sembla impossible de les défaire. Un aurait dit qu'elle avait de l'acier dans les doigts. Thorïn soupira.

Il s'allongea avec précaution à côté d'elle, la gardant dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans les courtes boucles soyeuses. L'odeur de frangipane qui s'en dégageait lui fit tourner la tête. Il lui caressa pensivement le visage du bout des doigts, faisant abstraction des cicatrices qui la défiguraient.

- Thorïn, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas éveillée. Elle souriait même dans son sommeil, à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir. Son premier sourire depuis une éternité.

Thorïn hésita un instant. Puis il effleura furtivement les lèvres de la Semie-Homme des siennes. Elles étaient douces. Plus encore qu'il ne se les était imaginées. Bella ne réagit pas. Il eut l'impression que son léger sourire s'était accentué. Mais c'était juste une impression.

- Dors bien, Azyungâl.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Merci à mes revieweuses (je vous aime les filles) et à vous toutes qui lisez cette histoir ou qui l'avez mise en follow ou en favorite.**

**Pour le rêve de Bella, je me suis inspirée d'un passage d'Eragon et de Game of Thrones (cherchez lequel si ça vous amuse^^)**

**je ne pourrais pas updater la semaine prochaine donc le prochain chapitre sera sans doute après la rentrée.**

**Biz**


	13. de la meilleure manière d'en finir

**Chapitre 13**

Bella ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle avait chaud. Trop chaud. Elle voulut se redresser et constata qu'elle en était totalement incapable. Quelque chose la maintenait sur le matelas. Quelque chose de dur, de chaud, de confortable, de...vivant?  
Elle s'immobilisa complètement, se retenant de hurler. L'étau était en fait une paire de bras musclés enroulés autour de son corps, la plaquant contre un corps massif et musclé dont les angles épousaient parfaitement ses courbes.  
Bella déglutit. Elle tenta discrètement de se dégager mais la personne derrière elle resserra son étreinte. Ce n'était pas désagréable, en vérité. Mais elle voulait savoir qui lui servait d'oreiller.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur un anneau que la personne portait et son coeur se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait cette bague, pour l'avoir vue plusieurs fois au doigt de...  
_Thorïn?_  
Que faisait-il dans son lit?  
C'est encore un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Et je vais me réveiller seule demain matin.  
Son cerveau embrumé peinait à assimiler les informations. Elle referma les yeux, tâchant de se rendormir. Bella ne pouvait nier que la sensation du corps endormi contre le sien était enivrante. Elle se sentait bien. En sécurité.  
Etait-ce ce cela que ressentaient celles qui se réveillaient le matin dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimaient?  
Tout de même, c'était très réel, comme rêve, pensa-t-elle en glissant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans son lit. Bella faillit pleurer de frustration. Et ce matin-là, elle prit une décision. Bella décida d'en finir.  
Oh, l'idée n'était pas d'hier. Elle flottait dans un coin de sa tête depuis son réveil, se montrant régulièrement à des moments où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ce matin-là, elle se précisa dans l'esprit de la Hobbite avec une accablante cruauté.  
Elle n'avait plus de visage. Elle était, de plus, aveugle d'un oeil et probablement boîteuse voire paralysée. Une fois guérie, elle ne pourrait plus retourner dans la Comté. Ni rester à Erebor. Elle serait un fardeau pour ceux qu'elle aimait. L'amour de sa vie lui préférait une pierre, et quand bien même leur histoire était totalement inconcevable.  
Quel intérêt son existence pouvait-elle encore avoir?  
Aussi Bella passa-t-elle en revue tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Lorsque Dis arriva dans la chambre, elle voulut s'assurer de ses capacités.  
- Dis, je voudrais me lever.  
- Vous êtes sûre? demanda la Naine. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle devait penser que la Semie- Homme reprenait goût à la vie.  
- Pardonnes-moi de te donner de faux espoirs, Dis, songea Bella, le cœur lourd, alors qu'elle posait un pied hésitant par terre, soutenue par la Naine.  
Dès que Dis la lâcha, elle vacilla et s'effondra par terre, se rattrapant de justesse à un meuble. Puis elle parvint à faire quelques pas sans trop de problème sur son genou tordu. C'était fragile mais stable.

Lorsque la Naine la quitta en la félicitant de ses progrès et en lui recommandant de dormir, Bella sut qu'elle devait agir très vite. Personne ne viendrait la voir, sauf erreur, avant une heure ou deux, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.  
Elle saisit son miroir et le projeta sur le sol où il explosa. Bella se leva tant bien que mal, le regard fixé sur ses multiples reflets dans les nombreux éclats qui jonchaient le sol.  
Elle saisit le plus long dans ses doigts encore mal assurés. Sa prise était maladroite mais ferme.  
C'était parfait.  
Une angoisse soudaine la saisit au contact du verre tranchant et froid sur sa peau. Un instant, les cachots et les tortures des Orcs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images obsédantes de son esprit.  
Bella posa le tranchant de l'éclat sur son poignet. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.  
_Adieu Thorïn. Pardonnes-moi._  
- BELLA!  
Le rugissement d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit rouvrir immédiatement son oeil valide.

Thorïn avait quitté le lit avant le réveil de la Hobbite. Par peur de sa réaction à son réveil. Et aussi parce que le contact de ce petit corps chaud contre le sien avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.  
Et puis il s'était mentalement traité de lâche. Et il avait décidé de venir lui parler. Seul à seule. De tout lui dire.  
Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du verre brisé, une sensation glacée prit place au niveau de son estomac.  
_Bella._

Il courut le long du couloir, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Le spectacle l'horrifia. Son Unique, son Azyungâl, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nut qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait ses formes amaigries, à genoux au milieu d'éclats de miroir, prête à se trancher les veines.  
- BELLA! hurla-t-il.  
La Hobbite rouvrit le seul œil qui lui restait. Le désespoir qu'il y lut mit son cœur en pièce. Bella avait le regard d'une bête traquée.  
Thorïn fit un pas en avant. Doucement. Très doucement.  
- Bella, lâchez cette lame.  
Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le verre appuya plus fort sur la peau.  
Thorïn fit un autre pas, tendant lentement la main vers elle.  
- Bella, posez ça, s'il vous plaît.  
Elle recula un peu. Un filet de sang coula le long de son bras.  
Encore un pas. Il pouvait presque la toucher. Elle continuait de le fixer de son regard perdu.  
- Bella. Ne faites pas ça.  
Il s'agenouilla lentement devant elle, sans faire de geste brusques.  
- Azyungâl, donnes-moi ce bout de verre, s'il te plaît. C'est dangereux.  
Il lui parlait comme à un petit enfant. Sur un ton cajolant, rassurant. La Hobbite secoua la tête d'un air buté. Le Nain soupira.  
- Très bien.  
Il ramassa un autre éclat de verre et se l'appliqua sur le poignet.  
- Si tu meurs, moi aussi.  
Bella se mit à pleurer. De gros sanglots convulsifs et silencieux. Le morceaux de verre glissa de ses doigts et se brisa sur le sol.  
Thorïn lâcha le sien et l'attira rapidement contre lui.

Bella se laissa aller contre lui, pleurant sans discontinuer. Plutôt de rage que de tristesse. Sa seule chance de s'échapper venait de s'envoler.  
- Shh. C'est fini. Tout va bien.  
Non. Tout n'allait pas bien.  
- Ne refais jamais ça, Azyungâl.  
- Ne...m'appelez...pas...comme ça.  
- Je t'appelle comme je veux.  
- Ce n'est pas possible et vous le savez, sanglota-t-elle. Alors pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir? Tout serait tellement plus simple...  
- C'est hors de question.  
- Je suis une moins que rien. Je n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Thorïn eut envie de la gifler. Depuis quand était-elle aussi obtuse?  
- Je m'en moque. Je suis le Roi sous la Montagne et je fais ce que je veux.  
- Je suis une Hobbite. Pas une Naine.  
- Et alors?  
- Je suis défigurée...  
- Je m'en moque.  
Il lui souleva le menton. Bella eut un choc. Il pleurait, lui aussi.  
- J'ai fait mon choix, Azyungâl. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, mais c'est ainsi.  
La Hobbite lui jeta un regard suppliant.  
- J'ai peur, Thorïn.  
- De quoi?  
- De me réveiller. De retourner...là-bas. Et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.  
Thorïn resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur ses frêles épaules.  
- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Bella.  
Elle détourna le regard.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.  
Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Thorïn la chassa du pouce.  
- Je peux te prouver que je suis aussi réel que tu veux que je le sois.  
- Comment?  
- Je vais te faire oublier.  
Bella eut un sourire timide à travers ses larmes.  
- Oublier?  
- Oui.  
Thorïn pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la vit écarquiller son oeil valide, puis le refermer.

Bella ne savait plus où elle en était. C'était bien la preuve que ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas? Thorïn n'agissait pas comme ça dans la réalité. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi...vivante?  
La main du Nain se pressa sur sa nuque, et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Elle avait l'impression que ce simple contact la brûlait à travers le tissu. Une très douce brulûre. Les lèvres de Thorïn étaient étonnament douces. Sa barbe frottait souplement contre sa peau.  
C'était Thorïn...et en même temps elle ne pouvait en être sûre.  
La peur se réveilla en elle, insidieuse.  
- Dis moi que tu veux que j'arrête, Azyungâl, et je le ferais.  
Azyungâl.  
J'ai peur, Thorïn. tellement peur de me réveiller.  
- Vous...tu...as dit que j'allais oublier.  
- Exact, dit-il.  
Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de fougue que la première fois. Bella répondit au baiser avec maladresse, en tentant d'y faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce Nain, qu'il soit réel ou pas.  
Elle se raidit néanmoins quand une langue audacieuse vint effleurer ses lèvres. Avant de les entrouvrir pour le laisser passer.  
La langue de thorïn s'enroula autour de la sienne, la caressant avec volupté. Bella voulut soudain se perdre dans le baiser. Mourir sur place. Se consumer dans le brasier qui enflammait son ventre.  
Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle faillit hurler de frustration.  
- Bella, demanda-t-il d'un air grave, si je n'était pas roi, si je n'était qu'un simple Nain, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé...  
- Ce n'est pas...  
- Imagines. Si je t'avais demandé en mariage, quelle aurait été ta réponse?  
La Hobbite crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle plissa les yeux. Plaisantait-il? Visiblement non. Elle lisait une telle attente, un tel besoin dans le regard de Thorïn qu'elle le crut.  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix brisée.

**Hello everybody! 2 nouveaux chapitres today parce que je peux pas updater cette semaine vu que je part en vacances!**


	14. guérison

**Chapitre 14**

La nouvelle du mariage du Roi d'Erebor se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et bientôt les félicitations affluèrent. Thorïn ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les plaisanteries de ses imbéciles de neveux sur son âge et le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se caser, les conseils avisés de sa sœur sur le mariage (mon frère, si tu t'avises de faire du mal à cette petite, je te jure que te tue), les préparatifs de la cérémonie, les embarras administratifs dus à la nature non-nanique de la fiancée, et Bella qui passait son temps à pleurer dans les bras de Dis en répétant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'épouser. La Hobbite était tout simplement terrorisée et il la comprenait un peu, au vu de la complexité des rites Nains. Mais aussi parce que Bella avait honte de paraître devant tout Erebor dans son état. Chacun savait plus ou moins qu'elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à quoi que ce soit d'identifiable (mais personne n'avait osé émettre de commentaire, de peur d'avoir toute la famille royale en général et Thorïn en particulier sur le dos).  
Aussi Thorïn s'apprêtait-il à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il se mettrait probablement tout le conseil d'Erebor à dos, mais après tout, c'était lui le roi.  
Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son idée à Dis, elle l'avait regardé intensément pendant un moment.  
- Je suis fière de toi, mon frère, avait-elle lâché.  
Cette approbation lui suffisait.

Thorïn signa le message, se relut plusieurs fois, conscient de la gravité de cet acte. Puis il apposa son cachet.  
- Alea jacta est, se dit-il.  
Il fit appeler Tauriel.  
- J'aurais une mission à vous confier.  
La jeune Elfe se montra plus qu'enthousiaste lorsqu'il lui révéla son projet. En la regardant partir, Thorïn sentit son coeur se serrer. Il fallait que cela réussisse. Il voulait que cela réussisse. Et pour une fois, il se réjouit que Tauriel fasse désormais partie de sa famille. Lady Tauriel, ambassadrice de Mirkwood à Erebor et épouse du second héritier. Il commençait vraiment à lui trouver de l'utilité.  
- Après tout, se dit-il en suivant du regard la chevelure rousse de l'Elfe qui s'enfonçait au galop dans la nuit, Bella n'est pas la seule créature défigurée de la Terre du Milieu.  
Il n'avait pas fait part de son plan à la Hobbite. Elle n'aurait pas approuvé de toute façon. Il comptait juste la mettre devant le fait accompli.

Thorïn se trouvait avec sa fiancée lorsque Tauriel revint.  
- Lady Tauriel souhaite vous parler, annonça le garde.  
- Faites la entrer, s'exclama Thorïn avec enthousiasme.  
Bella fronça les sourcils.  
- Depuis quand es-tu heureux de voir Tauriel, Thorïn?  
Même si elle-même appréciait beaucoup l'Elfe, c'était au delà de sa compréhension.  
Thorïn l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
- Depuis qu'elle m'apporte l'espoir pour nous deux.  
Tauriel entra, souriante. Thorïn la questionna du regard.  
Elle hocha la tête, et si sa nature ne l'avait pas retenu, Thorïn lui aurait bien sauté au cou.  
Elle n'était pas seule.

- Vous deviez être vraiment désespéré pour faire appel à moi, Thorïn Oakenshield.  
Thorïn grimaça. _Lui_, par contre...  
- Roi Thranduil.  
Bella crispa sa main dans la sienne.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?  
- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir, Azyungâl.  
Thranduil s'approcha de sa démarche sinueuse. Thorïn crut qu'il allait avoir le mal de mer.  
- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Belladona Baggins.  
Thorïn l'interrompit. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter, et Thranduil avait une fâcheuse tendance à les outrepasser allègrement.  
- Trève de politesses, Elfe. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour elle, oui ou non?  
- Tss, fit l'Elfe en question. Toujours aussi brusque. Elle est dans un état moins grave qu'on ne me l'avait laissé entendre.  
- Thorïn, de quoi parle-t-il?  
Le Nain prit les mains de la Hobbite dans les siennes.  
- Thranduil ici présent, bien que les relations entre nos deux peuples soit fraîches et que j'abhorre ses sourcils (l'Elfe se racla la gorge), a eut la gentillesse d'accepter de te soigner.  
Bella ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Thorïn avait fait appel à Thranduil. Pour elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
- T...Thorïn...  
- Puis-je la soigner à présent?  
- De quoi avez-vous besoin? demanda le Nain.  
- C'est un processus très douloureux. Il serait mieux qu'elle dorme.  
Thorïn fit signe à Tauriel.  
- Tauriel, pourriez-vous aller chez Oïn et rapporter...  
- J'y vais.  
Thranduil fit un petit geste impatient.  
- Ne pourrions nous pas aller dans une chambre ou une pièce avec un lit?  
- Mais bien sûr, soupira Thorïn. Cet Elfe l'insupportait. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui qu'il lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge.  
Bella s'allongea sur son lit, la gorge nouée. Elle n'était pas rassurée.  
- Thorïn...  
- Je suis là, la rassura-t-il. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.  
Tauriel revint avec le somnifère. Bella le but d'une traite. Elle ne cessa pas de regarder Thorïn dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, une peur irraisonnée s'empara d'elle.  
_Et si je ne me réveille jamais?_  
Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.  
- C'est bon. Elle dort.

Thranduil ferma les yeux et se concentra, passant ses mains au dessus du corps inerte.  
- Comment fait-il? demanda Thorïn, curieux, à Tauriel. L'Elfe haussa les épaules.  
- C'est de la magie très ancienne.  
D'abord il ne se passa rien. Puis Thranduil commença à psalmodier. Thorïn sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. C'était une incantation lente, venue du fond des âges, dont il ne comprenait pas la langue. Tout juste reconnaissait-il des sonorités indubitablement elfiques. Thorïn pouvait presque sentir la magie vibrer dans l'air.  
- Regardez, ça marche, murmura Tauriel.  
Thorïn, fasciné, vit les cicatrices s'effacer lentement de la peau de la Hobbite. Il ne put cependant se retenir de se crisper quand les os du nez et des doigts se remirent en place avec un craquement sec.  
La mélopée cessa brusquement. Thranduil vacilla. Thorïn vit que des cernes sombres s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, et que ses jointures étaient blanches. La respiration de l'Elfe était sifflante. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines.  
- J'ai fini, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque de fatigue. Il vaut mieux la laisser se réveiller seule à présent.  
Thorïn fit glisser un doigt tremblant le long de la joue à nouveau lisse de Bella. Il revoyait à présent la jeune Hobbite qui lui avait ouvert sa porte un soir, dans la Comté.  
- C'est incroyable.  
- Vous m'aviez promis quelque chose en échange, Oakenshield.  
Thorïn fit face au roi elfique. Le teint grisâtre, il s'appuyait contre le mur.  
- Soit, grinça Thorïn. Un membre de la lignée de Durïn tient toujours ses promesses.  
Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet de la convoitise de l'Elfe.  
- L'Arkensone.  
Thorïn observa son reflet dans la pierre. Elle lui semblait perdre son éclat de jour en jour. Comment avait-il pu perdre la raison pour elle?  
Il la tendit au roi de Mirkwood. Curieusement, ce geste ne lui coûta rien. Il se sentait même mieux.  
- Je paye toujours mes dettes.  
L'Elfe tendit la main, ses doigts errants au dessus de la pierre, les yeux fixés sur les reflets changeants du joyau.  
Puis il retira brusquement sa main. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur sa figure. Presque admiratif.  
- Gardez-la.  
Thorïn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- Je voulait savoir jusqu'où vous étiez capable d'aller pour sauver la Semie-Homme, Thorïn Oakenshield. Vous avez réagi au-delà de mes espérances.  
Thorïn se raidit, s'attendant à un coup fourré.  
- Que voulez-vous en remerciement?  
Le sourire de l'Elfe s'accentua.  
- Considérez cela comme un...cadeau de mariage pour la future reine d'Erebor.

Bella rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Un instant, elle ne se rappela plus où elle était. Et puis elle se souvint. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle voyait. Avec ses deux yeux. Elle porta instinctivement ses mains à son visage, s'attendant à y trouver les cicatrices.  
Rien.  
Sa peau était aussi lisse que celle d'un nouveau-né. Elle observa ses mains. Ses doigts étaient de nouveau droits. Pas une seule trace de blessure sur ses bras.  
- Tu es guérie, Azyungâl.  
Thorïn était là, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.  
- Il m'en coûte de le dire, mais ce maudit Elfe a fait du bon travail.  
Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.  
- Je retrouve ma Bella.  
- Thorïn, je voudrais...voir.  
Sa voix tremblait. Le Nain lui tendit un miroir en souriant.  
Bella ferma les yeux et l'éleva face à sa figure. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les paupières.  
Elle eut un choc. Elle reconnaissait ce visage.  
C'était bien le sien. Moins rond et plus creusé, certes, mais elle reconnaissait les taches de rousseur, le petit nez et la bouche délicate.  
_Je suis de nouveau moi._  
Même ses cheveux avaient repoussé et lui balayaient désormais les épaules. Elle en saisit une mêche et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue.  
Thorïn enlaça sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Puis il entreprit de lui tresser les cheveux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Le tressage était quelque chose de très intime et important dans la tradition Naine.  
- Maintenant qu'ils sont assez longs, tu peux porter les tresses de la lignées de Durïn.  
Il accrocha une petite boucle d'acier richement sculptée au bout de la tresse et se recula pour observer son oeuvre.  
- Sa Majesté la reine Belladona d'Erebor. Épouse du Roi sous la Montagne Thorïn II Oakenshield.

**reviews?**


	15. mariage

**Et voilà, on se rapproche de la fin^^  
****Merci à mes revieweuses, followeuses et favoriteuses (ça se dit, ça?)  
Attention, le chapitre est rating M à la fin (ceux qui n'aiment pas sauteront).**

- Men lananubukhs menu. Men lananubukhs menu. Men lananubukhs...  
_Je t'aime._  
Trois mots qui pouvaient sceller un destin.  
Bella se les répétait en boucle, peu familiarisée avec leur prononciation khuzdule. Il fallait qu'elle les dise devant tout Erebor, et ce qu'ils impliquaient lui donnait le vertige.  
- Men lananu...  
- Plus accentué sur la fin, commenta Dis en rajoutant une épingle sur la robe de la future mariée.  
Les rituels Nains étaient d'une extraordinaire complexité.  
- Je n'y arriverais pas, Dis.  
La Naine se campa devant Bella, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Ne recommencez pas avec ça. Nous en avons déjà parlé.  
- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.  
Dis soupira et l'obligea à lever les bras pour ajuster les manches du vêtement.  
- Vous serez parfaite. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre dire le contraire.  
Bella soupira. On ne négociait pas avec Dis. Même Thorïn n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec elle.  
- Et voilà! annonça la Naine en reculant pour admirer son oeuvre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.  
Bella s'observa dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas la Hobbite de la Comté qui lui faisait face.  
La robe était belle, certes. Le lourd tissu de velours pourpre brodé d'or chatoyait doucement. Le vêtement était pourvu d'une longue traîne et de manches larges et tombantes. Une robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé porter. Beaucoup trop ajustée et décolletée à son goût.  
Elle tira discrètement sur l'encolure pour la remonter un peu.  
Dis fronça les sourcils et remit la robe en place.  
- Suggérer sans rien montrer. C'est tous l'art de la confection Naine. Il faut qu'ils voient tous à quel point leur reine est belle.  
- Je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de chose.  
Bella remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa chevelure flottait, libre et sans ornement, sur ses épaules. Le rituel Nain exigeait une cérémonie du tressage. Bella s'était entraînée sur Dis à reproduire les tresses dont elle devrait coiffer son mari.  
Elle avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre l'importance du tressage dans les traditions Naines, jusque dans leurs rites les plus ancestraux.  
On faisait une tresse différente pour le premier anniversaire, pour la première dent de lait, pour le premier Orc tué...  
Bella frotta sa manche. Il restait une question en suspens.

- Dis?  
- Oui?  
- J'ai peur.  
La voix de la Hobbite tremblait. En fait, elle devenait aussi rouge que sa robe. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa requête, embarrassante s'il en était.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit que...  
- Ce n'est pas la cérémonie. C'est ce qui se passe...euh...après.  
Dis mit un certain temps à comprendre. Et puis elle éclata de rire. Bella était tout simplement terrorisée par sa nuit de noce.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe!  
Bella devint encore plus écarlate qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
- Je sais ce qui se passe, Dis! C'est comment ça se passe qui me soucie!  
Dis haussa un sourcil.  
- Comment ça?  
La Hobbite se tordit les mains.  
- Je...je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que ça peut être désagréable la première fois et je ne veux pas que Thorïn...enfin...je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu.  
Dis eut un sourire presque maternel. La panique de la Semie-Homme était visible. Elle lui prit les mains et s'assit en face d'elle.  
- Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'étais aussi effrayée que vous.  
Le regard de la Naine se perdit dans le vague un moment.  
- Je peux vous donner deux avis. Suivez votre instinct et pensez à lui avant de penser à vous.

Sur ces conseils sybillins, Dis se leva et remballa son matériel de couture. L'usage voulait que la fiancée reste seule pendant l'heure précédant la cérémonie.  
Elle serra la Hobbite dans ses bras.  
- Je suis heureuse que mon frère vous ait rencontré, Bella. Sans vous nous l'aurions perdu.  
Dis quitta la pièce, laissant une Hobbite perplexe.  
Suivre son instinct. Soit. Mais Bella n'avait jamais marché à l'instinct. Elle préférait réfléchir.  
Penser à Thorïn avant de penser à elle. Cela serait sans doute plus facile.  
En y réfléchissant, elle se rendait c'était ce que Thorïn faisait depuis le début de leur relation. Des caresses volées, une main qui s'égarait dans un endroit inhabituel...  
Dans ces moments-là, Bella avait conscience de ne plus s'appartenir. Que son corps la trahissait. Mais qu'elle aimait cela. C'était nouveau pour elle mais pour rien au monde elle n'y aurait renoncé.

- Il est temps, Bella. Fili avait passé la tête par la porte. En temps que premier héritier, c'était son rôle d'amener la mariée.  
- Wouah! fit-il. Oncle a vraiment de la chance!  
- Merci, Fili.  
- Hé, s'exclama le jeune Nain, surexcité, il faut que je t'appelle "Ma Tante" maintenant, sinon Oncle va râler parce que je ne respecte pas le protocole.  
- Fili, soupira Bella, je n'ai même pas la moitié de ton âge. Si tu m'appelle comme ça, je vais avoir l'impression d'être une vieille croûte.  
Le jeune Nain éclata de rire avant de lui prendre le bras pour traverser le long couloir de pierre menant à la salle du trône d'Erebor.  
La Hobbite prit une grande inspiration.  
- Prête?  
Bella acquiesça. Elle carra les épaules et tint son dos aussi droit qu'elle le pouvait.  
Puis elle passa l'arche de pierre.

La suite se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard pour elle.  
Un brouillard dans lequel Thorïn était la seule chose qu'elle percevait avec netteté et précision.  
Elle savait que la salle était pleine à craquer, que Gandalf, les anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorïn, Bard l'Archer, Beorn l'Ancien et peut-être Thranduil étaient dans la salle, mais elle ne les voyait pas.  
Elle ne voyait que lui. Thorïn Oakenshield.  
Son amour, son roi. Son fiancé.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau que ce jour-là, dans ses habits d'apparats, sa couronne de métal sur la tête, un sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage.  
La cérémonie était longue et fastidieuse, et Bella ne devait retenir que deux moments.  
- Men lananubukhs menu, Belladona.

Elle frissonna en entendant les mots qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps. Thorïn avait accroché son regard dans le sien en les disant. C'était un serment. Un serment irrévocable.  
- Men lananubukhs menu, Thorïn Thraïnson.  
Sa voix sonnait grêle et faible à ses propres oreilles. Elle aurait voulu le hurler, que ses mots résonnent pendant longtemps sous les voûtes de pierre. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, c'était à lui seul qu'elle destinait ces mots et pas aux autres.  
Ensuite elle ne devait pas se rappeler du long discours administratif en Khuzdul duquel de toute façon elle ne comprit pas un mot.  
Elle ne retint que le moment où elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Thorïn pour y faire la tresse compliquée de mariage. Ses mains tremblaient, mais elle y parvint, jouant avec les longues mêches couleur de nuit.  
Ensuite ce fut au tour de Thorïn de lui tresser les cheveux et d'y attacher les perles de métal de la lignée de Durïn. Elle ferma les yeux le temps du tressage. Et ne les rouvrit que quand la bouche de Thorïn réclama la sienne avec avidité. Elle serait morte de honte en temps normal. Mais elle se fichait d'embrasser Thorïn devant la moitié d'Erebor. Après tout, elle était la seule personne au monde à en avoir le droit. Et tout le monde devait le savoir. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle savait pertinnement qu'elle venait de rendre folles de jalousie la quasi-totalité des Naines de la salle.

Toute sa vie, quand elle avait imaginé le jour de son mariage, Bella s'était imaginé un buffet en plein air, une cérémonie courte et intime dépourvue de solennité. Elle s'était imaginé un jeune Hobbit robuste, qui lui donnerait une ribambelle d'enfants.  
Au lieu de cela, elle avait épousé un Nain, Roi sous la Montagne de surcroît, au cours d'une cérémonie dont le faste dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Suivie d'un repas pantagruélique. Évidemment, les Nains n'étaient pas des gentlemen à table, mais Bella s'était depuis longtemps habituée. De plus, son Nain à elle était le seul à savoir se tenir à peu près correctement. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés de tout le repas. Parfois, leurs doigts se frôlaient, la main de Thorïn s'égarait sur la sienne ou sur sa cuisse, et c'était rassurant. La lueur qu'elle voyait à présent dans ses yeux lui rappelait celle qu'elle lui avait vu quand il avait recouvré l'Arkenstone. Elle ne l'avait pas aimé, alors. Mais à présent, c'était elle qui en faisait l'objet.  
Il lui sembla que le soir arriva trop lentement, et en même temps trop vite.  
Au beau milieu du repas, Thorïn déclara qu'il était fatigué, prit une Hobbite rouge comme les tomates qu'elle cultivait jadis par la taille et l'entraîna vers ses appartement sans autre forme de procès, déclenchant un concert de sifflements et de plaisanteries douteuses.

Thorïn souleva Bella dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait rien pesé, et la porta dans la chambre. Elle enlaça son cou de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux noirs du Nain, respirant à fond son odeur rassurante. Thorïn la déposa doucement sur le lit et elle se mit à trembler. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi anxieuse de sa vie, mais en même temps, elle ressentait une certaine impatience qu'elle avait du mal à interprèter.  
Thorïn déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, puis il commença à délacer lentement le devant de sa robe. Elle se crispa en sentant ses doigts chauds effleurer sa poitrine.  
Le Nain s'arrêta, et la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je ne ferais rien si tu n'en a pas envie, Azyungâl.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il était bête, parfois.  
- Je...j'en ai envie, Thorïn. C'est juste que je...enfin...je n'ai jamais...  
Thorïn sourit doucement, pensant qu'une Hobbite rougissante et bafouillante était un spectacle assez adorable en fin de compte.  
Il lui prit le visage en coupe dans ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien.  
- Alors c'est un honneur pour moi d'être le premier, Azyungâl.  
Sa voix profonde la fit frissonner et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui.  
La Hobbite crispa ses doigts dans les lacets pour achever de délacer sa robe. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Thorïn fit glisser l'encolure de ses épaules.  
La robe tomba autour de sa taille. Bella enfouit son visage dans le cou du Nain pour cacher sa gêne. Il lui releva le menton du bout des doigts.  
- Tu es belle, Azyungâl.  
Elle lui renvoya un sourire timide. Et crocheta le col de la tunique du Nain, qui la laissa faire. Elle écarta les pans de la chemise et il acheva de l'enlever. Bella avait vaguement conscience d'être plus rouge que les écailles de Smaug. Il avait un torse magnifique, aux pectoraux saillants recouverts d'une toison noirs parsemée d'argent, des épaules larges et des abdominaux plats et durs. Bella déglutit en suivant des yeux la ligne de poils noirs qui descendait de son nombril jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon. Peut-être, si elle osait...  
- La vue est agréable?  
- Je...je...oui, bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant encore plus. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.  
- Suis ton instinct, avait dit Dis.  
Bella hésita un instant avant d'attraper les mains de Thorïn et de les placer sur ses seins. Elle frissonna en voyant le désir assombrir les yeux bleus.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-elle.  
- J'ai trouvé que tu t'en sortais très bien pour le moment, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
Les mains chaudes de Thorïn parcoureurent lentement son corps, caressant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, exploitant chaque point sensible avec application.

Brusquement, il inversa les positions. Bella se retrouva assise sur ses hanches. Un peu surprise, elle descendit lentement ses mains sur son torse, prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure, emmêlant ses doigts dans la toison duveteuse qui lui recouvrait la poitrine.  
Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la Hobbite, caressant doucement la peau pâle. Bella ondula légèrement du bassin. La friction lui arracha un gémissement discret qui enflamma les sens du Nain. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'ils continuaient de cette façon. Tout son être lui hurlait de la renverser sur le matelas et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout excepté lui. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser ou l'effrayer. Elle lui semblait si fragile qu'il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement trop brusque pourrait la briser en mille morceaux.  
- Pense au plaisir de ton partenaire avant le tien, se répéta mentalement Bella.  
Elle n'était pas dupe de son apparente impassibilité, devinant les efforts démesurés qu'il devait faire pour se contenir, à en juger par les légers mouvement de bassins équivoques qu'elle sentait contre son intimité et qu'il ne pouvait retenir.  
- Prends-moi, Thorïn, souffla-t-elle.  
Le Nain n'attendait que cela. Il se redressa en position assise et l'enserra de ses bras. Elle enlaça son cou, se crispant malgré elle.  
Il s'enfonça en elle le plus doucement qu'il put, tachant de lui causer le moins de douleur possible, et Mahal seul savait comme c'était difficile.  
Bella était terriblement étroite et humide.  
Par Mahal. Thorïn était très loin d'être un novice concernant les choses de l'amour, mais il ne se rappelait pas qu'aucune des femmes qu'il avait connues charnellement ne l'ai désiré à ce point. Mais aucune n'était son Unique.  
Bella planta ses ongles dans ses épaules jusqu'au sang et se mordit la lèvres. Une larme de souffrance roula sur sa joue. Ça faisait mal, affreusement mal, et en même temps l'étreinte de Thorïn la rassurait et l'empêchait de trop se concentrer sur la douleur.  
- Respire, Azyungâl, murmura-t-il, se crispant malgré lui.  
Quelque chose cèda brusquement en elle et Thorïn comprit qu'il venait d'en faire une femme. _Sa_ femme.  
Bella inspira à fond, agrippée aux épaules de son mari. La sensation était nouvelle, curieuse et pas spécialement agréable. Et puis Thorïn remua légèrement et une onde de plaisir la traversa. Elle bougea un peu son bassin contre celui du Nain pour retrouver la sensation. Thorïn commença à pousser lentement en elle, la sentant se resserrer impitoyablement autour de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement indécent.  
La tête de la Hobbite roula en arrière. Son univers venait brusquement de se réduire à une seule et unique chose. Il n'existait plus rien en dehors de Thorïn et du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé entre ses bras, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Elle tremblait contre lui, ondulant outrageusement du bassin au rythme de ses coups de boutoir, accueillant chaque vague de plaisir comme une délivrance.  
- Thorïn, gémit-elle.  
C'en fut trop pour le Nain qui inversa une nouvelle fois les positions et abandonna toute retenue pour mener la danse à son propre rythme.  
- Ouvre les yeux, Azyungâl, ordonna-t-il.

Les prunelles vertes étaient assombries, voilées par une brume de plaisir. La voir ainsi, alanguie, les cheveux en désordre étalés sur l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte, et la respiration erratique, envoya une flèche d'adrénaline dans sa colonne vertébrale.  
Bella se cambra violemment contre Thorïn, labourant son dos de ses ongles, criant son nom d'une voix brisée alors qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir entre ses bras. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres et Thorïn était ses ténèbres dans lesquelles elle se noyait avec délice, incapable de résister.  
- Viens pour moi, mon amour, murmura le Nain, avant de basculer avec elle dans la folie.  
Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment. Thorïn se contenta de caresser les cheveux de la Hobbite pour apaiser les tremblements qui l'agitaient, jouant avec les mèches blondes. Bella tentait vainement de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle se lova sans rien dire dans les bras chauds de Thorïn, l'oreille posée contre son torse, écoutant les battements profonds qui ralentissaient peu à peu.  
- Pardonnes-moi, Bella.  
Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers les yeux bleus. Thorïn Oakenshield venait-il de s'excuser?  
- Pour tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute. Je ne te mérite pas.  
- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Thorïn, murmura-t-elle. Si rien ne s'était passé, je ne serais pas là.  
Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.  
- Certaines choses valent la peine que l'on souffre pour elles.

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Et puis elle se souvint et elle se blottit encore plus contre le Nain endormi. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle avait l'impression que si elle se séparait du corps brûlant qui l'enlaçait, elle gèlerait sur place. Bella se sentait bien. Elle était épuisée, par contre. Et il y avait cette gêne étrange qu'elle ressentait en haut des cuisses...  
Elle y glissa la main et la ramena tachée de sang. L'odeur métallique si particulière lui emplit les narines. Bella referma les yeux instinctivement et la nausée la souleva. Elle ne supportait plus la vue de son propre sang à présent. Plus depuis Dol Guldur. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était normal, elle ne put réprimer un début de panique.  
Thorïn remua légèrement dans son dos.  
- Bella? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
La Hobbite ne réagit pas. Thorïn se redressa dans son dos et resserra ses bras sur elle.  
- Tout va bien, Azyungâl?  
La Hobbite lui jeta un regard à fendre l'âme. Les yeux du Nain s'écarquillèrent en voyant les doigts tachés de rouge.  
Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir sa tunique d'apparat.  
- Thorïn, tu es en train de détruire ta chemise, protesta faiblement Bella pendant qu'il essuyait doucement le sang pour en faire disparaître la moindre trace.  
- M'en fiche, marmonna-t-il.  
Il tira les couvertures en arrière.  
Bella eut un haut le coeur en voyant le filet de sang déjà presque sec qui avait coulé le long de ses jambes, tachant les draps au passage.  
- Shht, tout va bien, murmura Thorïn en appuyant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.  
Bella sentit la chaleur lui monter graduellement aux joues quand il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses pour les nettoyer.  
Il frotta doucement la peau fine, volant quelques caresses au passage. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour les dire, ses lèvres avaient remplacé le tissu. Bella glissa tendrement ses doigts dans la crinière noire veinée d'argent. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il n'arrête.

- Tu crois qu'on va les réveiller, Fee? Ils doivent encore dormir.  
- Je ne sais pas, Kee. Mais la tête d'Oncle le lendemain de sa nuit de noce, ça doit être un truc à ne pas rater.  
- C'est surtout nous qu'il ne va pas rater.  
Les deux jeunes Nains hilares avançaient à pas de loup dans les appartements du Roi.  
Soudain, un léger gémissement s'éleva dans les airs. Un gémissement dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Et qui se répéta au bout de quelques instants.  
- Oups, fit Kili, dont le visage vira au cramoisi en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
- On repassera plus tard, je crois, marmonna Fili qui était aussi rouge que son frère.  
Les deux compères s'enfuirent des appartements de leur Oncle sans demander leur reste.

**reviews?**


	16. épilogue

**Chapitre 16**

Bella poussa un nouveau cri déchirant et Thorïn se crispa malgré lui. Ça durait depuis des heures. Il porta nerveusement ses doigts à sa bouche avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus un seul ongle à ronger.  
- Alors? demanda-t-il pour la centième fois de la journée à Dis qui sortait de la salle, un paquet de serviettes sous le bras. Tachées de sang. Et Dis en avait aussi sur sa robe.  
- Pour la centième fois, Thorïn, TOUT VA BIEN. Tu es absolument ridicule de t'inquiéter comme ça. Ça se passe même mieux que pour Fili et Kili, alors retourne vaquer à tes occupations de roi et laisse moi gérer ça.  
Thorïn renacla. Bella cria à nouveau et il ne le supportait pas.  
- Je devrais être auprès d'elle!  
- Tu la verras tout à l'heure quand ça sera terminé. Je te connais, Thorïn, tu serais capable d'expulser tout les guérisseurs de la salle.  
Le Nain se renfrogna et se rassit. Un nouveau cri s'éleva dans les airs. C'était plus une sorte de sanglot cette fois-ci.  
- Je ne peux plus supporter ça.  
Dis s'agenouilla face à lui et appuya son front contre celui de son frère.  
- Vous serez des parents formidables. Mais tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour un rien. La Naine se releva, prit un nouveau paquet de serviettes et retourna dans la salle.

_Des parents formidables. Mais Bella, et si tu meurs?_

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit tombée enceinte aussi vite, et probablement dès leur nuit de noce. Après tout, les Nains n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande fertilité. Dis elle-même n'avait conçu qu'au bout de dix années de mariage.  
Mais les Hobbits étaient différents et avaient souvent, d'après ce que lui avait dit Bella, des familles très nombreuses. L'annonce de la naissance prochaine de l'héritier direct d'Erebor avait achevé de convaincre la population du bon choix de leur souverain. Un couple qui concevait aussi vite ne pouvait qu'être béni des Dieux. Thorïn sourit en se remémorant le jour où Bella lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Il s'était évanoui comme un imbécile, causant une horrible frayeur à sa femme. Et s'était vite aperçu qu'elle était encore plus terrorisée que lui. Les grossesse Naines étaient plus longues que celles des Hobbites, et elle ne savait pas si son organisme pourrait s'adapter. Elle avait une peur horrible de mettre au monde un enfant mort-né ou difforme. Mais Gandalf avait assuré après examen que l'enfant serait viable et sain. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter?  
- Mon Oncle? Kili s'assit à côté de Thorïn et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Tauriel et lui n'avaient toujours pas d'enfants, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'à l'instar des Nains, les Elfes se reproduisaient très peu. Bella gémit de douleur.  
-Tout va bien. Tout va bien, se répéta mentalement Thorïn.

_Mais Bella, et si tu meurs?_

Thorïn avait regardé le ventre de son épouse s'arrondir au fil des mois avec fierté. Comme il avait regardé celui de Dis pour Fili, puis Kili. Sauf que cette fois il s'agissait de SON enfant. Ce qu'il avait, en fin de compte toujours voulu. Thorïn ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il voulait un enfant que lorsqu'il avait du endosser le rôle de père de substitution pour Fili et Kili. Et maintenant... Maintenant il avait peur.

_Mais Bella, et si tu meurs?_

La grossesse s'était relativement bien déroulée. Thorïn avait passé des heures l'oreille collée au ventre de Bella pour surprendre les moindres mouvements du bébé. Jusqu'à ce matin où la Hobbite s'était effondrée sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Et depuis Thorïn se morfondait devant la porte de sa chambre, se rongeant les sangs, Dis refusant de le laisser entrer, prétextant que c'était une affaire de femme.

Bella avait mal. C'était de loin la pire douleur qu'elle ait jamais ressenti, si on excluait Dol Guldur. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.  
- Respirez, Bella. La voix de Dis. La Hobbite ferma les yeux, rejeta sa tête en arrière et crispa ses poings sur les draps. Une nouvelle contraction lui tordit les entrailles, plus forte que les précédentes. L'odeur métallique de son propre sang emplissait l'air, augmentant son malaise.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir._

Cette pensée tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête.

_Thorïn. Où es-tu? Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi..._

Le Nain bondit de son siège. Elle l'appelait. Et il n'était pas là alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.  
Son neveu le retint par le bras.  
- Mon Oncle, je ne crois pas que...

_Va en Mordor, Kili._

Thorïn se dégagea et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver un peu plus d'un an auparavant. À Dol Guldur. L'odeur du sang lui souleva le coeur.  
- Thorïn, sors d'ici!

_Va en Mordor, Dis. Allez-y tous et crevez-y. _  
_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul._

Il ne voyait plus que Bella. Sa respiration était erratique, sa peau luisait de sueur et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur ses tempes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard était trouble.  
-Tho...rïn, exhala-t-elle.  
- Je suis là.  
Il lui prit la main et grimaça lorsqu'elle lui broya les doigts.  
- Vais...pas...arriver.  
-Si. Tu vas le faire. Pour moi.  
Elle eut un sourire douloureux. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus alors qu'une nouvelle contraction déchirait ses entrailles. Les phalanges de Thorïn émirent un craquement inquiétant.  
- Et après on ira dans la Comté.  
La Hobbite ferma les yeux et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.  
- À...Bag...End?  
- À Bag-End, confirma Thorïn. Avec notre enfant.  
Bella tenta de sourire. Un sourire qui se transforma en grimace alors qu'un spasme de douleur l'agitait. Thorïn lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
- Ma précieuse petite cambrioleuse. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner maintenant?  
- ...Non...  
Bella se mit à hurler de douleur. Sa main se serra sur celle de Thorïn. Et puis la Hobbite se détendit d'un coup et un autre cri se mêla au sien. Plus grêle. Plus aigu.

- C'est une petite fille, annonça Dis en tendant au jeune père une petite créature hurlante, rosâtre et encore un peu gluante.

_Une fille. Mahal soit loué._

Un enfant Nain était déjà une bénédiction en soit, mais que le premier-né soit une fille relevait du miracle, voire d'une intervention divine.  
Thorïn la prit précautionneusement. Il se sentait horriblement maladroit et gauche. D'habitude, il ne trouvait pas les bébés spécialement attrayants. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de SON enfant et Thorïn se sentit soudain rempli d'amour pour ce petit être à peine entré dans l'existence. Il observa attentivement le petit visage fripé. Le nez lui rappelait celui de Bella, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Un fin duvet noir couvrait déjà le crâne de la petite fille.  
- Thorïn...je peux...voir?  
Bella avait entrouvert les yeux. Elle tremblait. Il lui posa le bébé sur la poitrine et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il lui embrassa le front.  
- Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais l'appeler...  
- Freya. Elle s'appelle Freya.  
Il fronça les sourcils.

_Oui. Freya. Comme ma mère._

- Comment sais-tu que...  
Elle eut un sourire épuisé.  
- Je sais. C'est tout.  
- Freya, fille de Thorïn, héritière de Durïn.

_Oui. Ça sonnait bien_.

- Elle aura tes yeux, Thorïn, remarqua Bella.  
- Alors, à quand le prochain? lança Fili qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Thorïn lui jeta un regard outré. Il aurait adoré avoir d'autres enfants, bien sûr. Mais voir Bella souffrir l'avait un peu refroidi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle survive à une autre grossesse. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre. À aucun prix. Mais, encore une fois, la décision revenait à Bella.

Frerïn naquit à l'hiver suivant, puis Thraïn deux ans plus tard. Thorïn fut stupéfait à chaque fois que Bella annonçait le nom qu'il avait choisi avant même qu'il ne le dise. Quand il l'interrogeait à ce sujet, elle ne faisait que sourire mystérieusement.  
La lignée de Durïn prospérait, et Erebor atteint sous le règne de Thorïn un faste inégalé. On disait même que la reine Belladona, mère de trois héritiers de Durïn, portait bonheur à la cité.

De fait, Bella ne revint jamais dans la Comté, et le refusa lorsque Thorïn le lui proposa. Elle envoya néanmoins Dwalïn, Bofur, Bifur et Dori à Hobbiton remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Elle lègua notamment Bag-End à Primula et Drogo Baggins, ses cousins, parents d'un petit Frodo depuis peu. Il fallut, pour leur permettre de s'installer, expulser encore une fois les Sackville-Baggins, ce dont Dwalïn se chargea avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Bella confia également l'Anneau à Primula, chargeant Gandalf de lui expliquer ce qu'il convenait d'en faire. Plus tard, son fils Frodo devait partir avec une certaine Communauté formée par le Seigneur Elrond pour détruire l'Anneau, car il en allait de l'avenir du monde.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Fin

**C'est finiiiiii! *confettis***

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et biz à mes revieweuses et followeuse!**


End file.
